Find Me
by something in the wind
Summary: When Isabella Swan and the rest of the characters are stranded on an island from a devastating plane crash, they all try and ban together to survive an eventually work towards escaping the twisted island.
1. Elizabeth

Note from the author: This is a mixture of Lost/Twilight in a sense

**Note from the author: This is a mixture of Lost/Twilight in a sense. I have some created characters and then the Twilight characters. I will randomly switch from one character to another so do not expect me to go in a specific order. Aside from that, my first chapter starts with an original character so please be open minded for now.**

"_I never understood what would happen if everything and everyone I knew disappeared. I had a feeling the reason was because I not only took it for granted, but I never really thought it would ever happen. Ignorance is bliss, until ignorance bites back."_

_ Original Character Elizabeth Sanchez_

I waited, and I watched. The brutal waves crashed against the shore adding to the already morbid scenery. The incessant crying of the young ones had stopped and to be honest I was thankful to finally have some time to think without the company of shrill voices. If I could sleep, I would have been dreaming about soft billowy clouds that looked as if they would be blown away by the next day by the wind that caressed by face gingerly, as if it were an old friend. I needed friends in my life now, because even though I was on an island teeming with people in the exact situation, I had never felt so out of place in my twenty-two years of life.

"Liz, where are you? Liz?" A man called, and I reluctantly rolled over on the bed of sand with an irked groan. "Yes?" My voice sounded exasperated and dry as ever when I answered. Kaleb had never been one of the boys that I would have spent my time with in Los Angeles. Honestly, he would have been one of those boys who I would have never even taken a second glance at. He was a boy after all, prominent cheek bones, a mess of obsidian curls and a lanky body to boot. "So, what do you want?" I pressed, not even attempting to sound pleasant as I waited for whatever nonsense he was going to spew.

"Don't cock an attitude with me just because you are stuck here like the rest of us. It wouldn't kill you to make the best of things you know." Kaleb lectured me, acting as if he were the mature one in the situation. Ha! That was hysterical in one too many ways. This boy was no older than sixteen and I would have bet a hundred bucks that he had not even kissed a girl before. The innocence that practically radiated off of him made it clear. "Funny, funny. Now, what is so earth-shatteringly important that you felt the need to knock on my door?" My sarcasm was impressive, I was confident enough to admit that, after all Uncle Jared was a professional. What could I say? It ran in the family.

With a grunt that sounded more like a mouse squealing, the boy in front of me rolled his jade eyes, dusting off my sarcasm more so than I would have liked. "Yeah, well, I think Bella came back with some fish and Edward is working on getting all of the luggage from the wreckage." Kaleb stated, folding his arms across his chest oh-so casually. "Cullen and Swan, right?" I checked, springing to my feet. Truth be told, I was hungry and if it meant I had to get some food from the Swan chick, I didn't care. I was astonished though how she had recovered so quickly in three weeks of being stranded. The girl had seen her Mother die right in front of her. I could feel bad for her, but to be honest I felt a little worse for myself. That was life and we all had our burdens to bear, hell, I had quite a few of my own. "Oh, goodie." I rejoiced, my enthusiasm not nearly as thick as my sarcasm as I ascended from the mud like sand. It slowed me down and worse, it stuck to my body.

"Hey Kaleb…" I called, raising the pair of sunglasses that I had seen laying on the beach with my finger tips. As I predicted, Kaleb perked up ever so slightly, a response from my non-snaky attitude I supposed. "Yeah, Liz?" He asked brushing a tan hand through his dark locks. For a split second the boy sounded as if he were hoping for something. Just like my little puppy dog Ryan when he was _hoping _that I'd throw him a bone. "Do you think that you could get me one of those fish? I am not in the mood to walk…" I yawned idly, stretching my sun bathed arms.

Suddenly, Kaleb's expression went sour and his boyish face transformed into one that looked like that of a true childs. "You know, I think I hear someone calling my name. You had better hurry, I don't think she caught that many." Kaleb's warning at the end was more or less a challenge in my mind. "_Lizzy you lazy woman get off your butt and go get your fish or I get it and you don't"_ that was what it sounded like, from her perspective atleast. "I'll be there in a sec'" I muttered under my breathe, my deep blue eyes drilling imaginary holes into Kaleb's thick skull. I practically sprinted from where I stood and shoved him to the side oh so slyly, as my hips swayed from side to side tauntingly.

Fifteen minutes past

"Fish…Ugh. You call that fish?" I questioned in disgust, poking at the alien on the "make believe plate" that was actually a leaf. "This is really all we are going to be eating…And you can barely catch a guppy." I ranted, my eyebrows furrowing in as I glowered at the girl across from me. She had waved dark hair and extremely pale skin with a heart shaped face. There was nothing "model" about her, unlike me, but I had to say that out of all the other plain Janes she stood out a bit in her appearance.

"My apologies." Bella said, and I could tell she was trying a bit too hard to be nice to me. Honestly, I was just waiting for her to burst out at me like all the other High School girls did when I was here age. Then again, the Swan girl did not seem completely apologetic from my standpoint. There was something there, in those brown eyes. I loathed it, and I had no idea or clue to why I felt this resentment towards her.

Kaleb shuffled to her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder teasingly and rocked side to side, moving her with him on the decaying log. "Oh, come on Bells. You did great for your first time. I'll even help you tomorrow." The lanky boy smiled a toothy smile, his eyes squinting making his smile genuine. "Thanks, but I am not sure I'll ever get it." Bella said hopelessly, her cheeks barely, but enough so that I could see, reddening with his unexpected amiable actions. It made me want to go break it up already, it was perfectly clear that Kaleb had something for Swan. It was rather pathetic, to be honest.

My eyes wandered from the uncomfortable twosome to the beach where a pixie like figure danced along the shore to elegantly that I wanted to slap her. "Cullen number one…" I counted under my breath, raising the fish to my mouth boredly.

I hated this stupid island.

I hated the people there.

I hated the fact that my family was far away.

I hated how far away my life was

And I hated _myself _for being caught in this situation_. _

**Authors Note** 2:** Alright, so there is not a lot of the Cullens and everyone else yet, but I was not in the mood to start off with Bella, Edward, or any of the other Forks "clan". ** **Aside from that, I will eventually put up everyone's stories, but in due time because I am weird like that….Yup. VIVA LA CHOCOLATE MILK! **


	2. Dreaming of a Nightmare

Isabella Swan POV

Isabella Swan POV

The day of fishing was unsuccessful, like it always was. I was not enthusiastic at all about returning to camp with nothing but some hush guppies. I figured that the girl with the golden blond hair would make a field day about this.

It took me about ten minutes to get everything together and cradle the fish in the nifty net that Jacob had made. I had made a good friend here, Charlie said I had known him and his sister's since I was a child, but I couldn't remember the details exactly. All I ever saw when visualizing myself in Forks was a small stream in La Push where a ball floated down it with the laughter of children echoing. The memory was faint, but it felt so clear at times. I was getting better at remembering everything. Dr. Cullen had mentioned that I had some sort of head injury from the crash, but the only indication of the head wound was the bandage wrapped around my forehead. It irked me to have it there. I looked more like a bandit than "Bella."

One of the freshest memories was the crash. I had been sitting next to my Mother in the plane and she just stared at me, deciphering the expression on my face. My cheeks flushed when she asked if I secretly had a boyfriend. Renee' should have known I never had a boyfriend…It was funny how she was not dead on accurate for that. Usually I was an open book for her. That was what she called me atleast.

--_Flash back--_

"Bella." Renee' prompted, her wide child-like eyes staring me down like a hawk.

"No, you should know I don't have a boyfriend." I said, my cheeks going tomato red as I turned my head away. I was abashed that she even asked that question. I felt as if it came out of nowhere.

"Oh, right." She sounded somewhat embarrassed herself before she dissected my expression further. "If you ever do, don't hesitate to tell me. But if you can help it Bella, I would like it a lot if you would wait till you are older." Renee' lectured me, her eyes trained on my body.

"Really, Mom, you don't have to worry about me. I am not interested in boys anyways." I reassured her, raising my head enough when the blood from my pallid cheeks left. I was into fictional characters, such as 'Romeo' and 'Mr. Darcy', but I didn't believe Renee' would consider them as love interests. "Have you been watching 'Lost?'" I inquired, something told me that she had been with Phil when I was doing my homework. The show was one of her favorite, and it involved two things; Disgustingly vivid romance and a lot of violence. Not that I watched it more than once.

Her cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink at the question. "Yes, but…Well, I suppose I am being silly. Sorry." Renee' apologized, squeezing my hand.

"Don't worry. Um, I'll be back in a second." I said, rising from my seat and ambling down the thin isle.

The second that my eyes strayed from where I was going, I felt something rock hard and icy against myself. It made me leap and of course…I fell. "Oh!" I shouted in astonishment, my hands flying backwards. When I opened my eyes and gripped a table-top to right myself, I noticed who I had bumped into. A model, I swore that he was a model. The boy in front of me had to have been in that line of work, because he was unmistakably the most beautiful human I had ever seen. His corpse white skin was only one of his shockingly gorgeous aspects. The golden eyes, the full lips, and the marble forehead that was framed with a casual mess of bronze hair. I couldn't help but stop and stare at his perfection.

Yet, there was something wrong. Not with his face…But with the expression that it wore. He looked frustrated, and even worse to me he seemed to despise what he was looking at.

_Me._

I wondered what I could have done to upset him…Apart from the fact that I accidentally ran into him like the idiot I was. I hurriedly rose to my feet, my eyes trying to focus on something besides his face, I settled for his hair…Or more specifically the sign that was above his head. I was a coward. " I-I'm sorry." I stuttered sheepishly, I felt completely and utterly ashamed and embarrassed by my thoughtless blunder. What I wanted to do was look at his face, to see if he was still angry with what I did. My eyes reluctantly lowered from the salmon colored sign to his scorching eyes. They hypnotized me. But, what made me want to run back to my seat and hide under it was the fact that he looked beyond furious. He was livid.

I revolved three hundred sixty degrees so that I was no longer facing the angel and painstakingly ambled back to my seat, my blush deepening and my face as dejected as I felt. "Bella honey?" My Mom's familiar voice called out to me.

And then it happened.

The wind rocked the plane and made everything and everyone swirl. I was confused and terrified as I watched luggage fall from above me and the people around me panicking. I watched, my hands raising above my head as a bag atleast forty pounds hit my head. I fell to the ground, and there I saw Renee' her face filled with concern as she tried to tend to me. "Bella? Bella! Please, Bella stay awake!" She begged, and I wanted to respond. To tell her everything was alright, apart from the fact my head was searing with pain.

"Someone, please, help!" Another person called, their frantic low voice made it clear he was a man, most likely middle-aged. But I wasn't paying attention. I wanted to know what was going on.

I had a feeling that this man was searching for someone, or something, because as soon as his voice reached my puzzled ears I couldn't feel Renee's hands on my shoulders. I only heard a loud banging noise, not that of a gun, but one of the clashing of people and luggage bags. "M-mom…?" I checked weakly, searching for her. I found her, and she was staring directly at me. Her eyes wide with fright and her face paler than pale. She didn't speak to me. "Mom? Mom!" I shouted, the pain taking my breath away as I shook her. Tears streamed down my face, and other sounds in the background made me aware that no one noticed me or her. They were all to caught up in their own fears.

"Someone, help please! A doctor! ANYONE!" I cried, my voice breaking. Before I knew it, the back of the plane was torn off and people began to scream even louder than before when others fell out.

"EVERYONE STAY IN YOUR SEATS!" The pilot commanded, securing his seat belt.

I didn't want to move, and I was not thankful at all that I was far away from the back of the plane. My Mom was hurt, and no one was going to do anything to help.

"Get in your seat!" Someone's velvet smooth, yet deadly voice hissed at me. I couldn't bare to see who it was, unless they were going to help me, but I did. "Please…Can you help my Mom?" I pleaded, my voice not audible over the jets lag and the passengers fretting.

"She's gone, we can't help her now." The boy said, grabbing my arm and yanking me away from her. "No! No! Let go of me! Mom! MOM!" I yelled, my voice carrying over everyone else's as the boy dragged me away. I struggled against his iron grip, but no luck. My wide brown eyes gawked at the corpse of Renee', my mom, and I could only see her upper body, the rest was covered by bags and crimson liquid from the man beside her.

I blacked out.

--_End of Flashback--_

"Fish…Ugh. You call that fish?" An unpleasant voice commented, poking at what I caught. Well, I couldn't say I didn't see it coming.

"My apologies…" I apologized, staring at my hands. I didn't know why I was being so formal all of a sudden. Elizabeth could have been nicer about it….But I didn't say anything. My voice was not as sincere as I would have hoped though. She saw through it.

Kaleb sat beside me on the rotten log and put his arm around me, jostling me a bit. ""Oh, come on Bells. You did great for your first time. I'll even help you tomorrow." He said, and I blushed in response. I was not too used to people sneaking up on me like that…And it was kind of awkward how buddy buddy Kaleb was. I liked him and all, with his lighthearted humor, but it was hard when he touched me. "Thanks, but I'm not sure I'll ever get it." I replied, my voice just as hopeless as my will. The girl sitting across from us rolled her eyes and refocused her attention on the beach. The rest of the night, I just listened and headed off to bed later on.

This had been my favorite, and most dreaded part of the day. I liked sleeping, and dreaming of the angel that had saved me. I never got his name..And I never saw his face, but I knew he was beautiful. His velvet voice, deadly and upset was what kept me from crying at night. I cried a lot the first few days and I felt isolated at first. For some reason, when my head felt better I was able to remember the texture of my savior's voice.

Slipping into my sleeping bag, I laid down, looking up at the star filled sky. And I dreamt of the angel, cradling me against his chest and telling me everything was alright. For those few seconds, I trusted him.


	3. First Blood

Note from the Author: Hello, I am sorry about the weirdness of me and fanfiction

**Note from the Author: Hello, I am sorry about the weirdness of me and …I am really bad with technology and anything that encompasses it. So..Thank you to all four of my readers for sticking it out to read my horrendous story XD**

Edward Cullen's POV

"Hey Edward!" Emmett bellowed, his burly body noticeable from a distance. Even the humans would be able to know it was him just by the size of his body. I could hear his thoughts now, of course I knew what Emmett wanted. His thoughts were as clear as a bell, although he did not appreciate me 'tuning' in. Apparently, he was helping some of the struggling humans with some last minute tasks. One of which was gathering luggage from the ocean.

"I'll help in a moment." I assured him, rising from the ocean of sand. My arms hung inertly at my sides as I strode towards him with an impassive expression on my face. I was not necessarily _mad_ at anyone, more so myself if anything, but…I just felt more so interrupted from my thoughts. I didn't want to help the humans when I was still sorting out my predicament with the girl. A girl who's blood was so tempting…A girl who I _saved_. I had no reason to save her. I could have let her fall out of the plane or be smashed about by other bags and frantic passengers.

I had come to accept death in my time on Earth, yet…Why? Why her? There were other's in peril, but at the time I only thought of saving that specific human.

Emmett, as I foretold, was not completely pleased about me using my 'extra-hearing' on him, he scowled. "Yeah, and cut it out." He warned me, his bear body turning around so that he faced the direction from where he came. I barely lagged behind, yet I was still behind Emmett. That was very odd. Usually, if anything…I would be beside my brother. I was too engrossed in my thoughts, and everyone else's. Some of the humans were noisy and irked by the fact that they were still unable to organize themselves. Personally, _I _ was more vexed by the fact that these humans were all in a titter over some of the most simple problems.

"Emmett!" A lanky boy called out to my Brother, his childish voice made it perfectly clear that he was perhaps no younger than seventeen. Hm…No. Sixteeen. I nodded to myself in confirmation of my deduction as my eyes remained fixated on the young boy.

"Kaleb! Meet my Brother, this is Edward." Emmett boomed, his voice could have very well carried across the ocean. My sensitive ears were already ringing from the constant thoughts, and now this?

"It is nice to meet you…Edward." Kaleb extended a semi dark fist out towards me, expecting me to do the same. I ignored it. "The luggage?" I raised an eyebrow, checking as my eyes roved towards the depthless sea. "We are here to collect the bags, correct me if I am wrong." I added, knowing that he would not say anything apart from perhaps, '_Oh yeah.'_ Common human boy response.

"Oh, yeah, right." Kaleb nodded, lowering his fist and chafing the back of his scalp with the opposite hand in blatant discomfort. "Well…Let's get to it. Nancy and Kirk said they have some medication they need, so they are hoping one of the bags belong to them." Kaleb said, trying to gain some sort of control. He wanted to be a man, and that was understandable. When I was his age I practically was a man, I had even matured to the point that my Father was impressed, although he said nothing.

Unbuttoning my shirt and slipping it off arm by arm, I tossed it onto the sand. The other two replicated my action. Emmett did it more so to show off a bit. Kaleb was a bit unsettled by the bands of muscles and confidence that beamed off of him. I rolled my eyes off to the side before going into the water. I didn't shiver, and I did not hesitate to gather as much of the bags as I could. Emmett tried to show me up with a bit of a race, but I had to remind him every so often to slow down. As much as I enjoyed competing, we couldn't afford to ruin everything.

Well, what was _left_ of everything.

--_Flashback--_

"I-I'm sorry." The girl stuttered, her voice timid and ashamed. I could not even focus on her apology. Even less her appearance. What made me freeze in my place was the _scent_

of her blood. I wanted her. Her blood was so enticing…So alluring. I could invision myself luring her away from whatever company she brought along with her after the plane reached it's destination. I could do it, a young teenage girl was easy prey Yes, I had a scheme.

**No!** It was wrong, everything good, everything ethical…Everything my Father had taught me. I could not be so weak.

But her blood…The blush on her cheeks…It drove me mad with hunger. Even when I was completely satisfied from hunting the day prior to this, I was ravenous.

I glowered at this demon in front of me, my hands balled into fists and the skin of my face tightening against my clenched jaw. I was strong, strong enough to overcome this temptation. But one of this magnitude? I could manage it, I _could. _This pathetic girl was not going to ruin everything my family had built. To avoid this, I just would not talk to her. Simple as that.

When she turned away, I felt myself able to head off towards the restroom. I felt as if I wanted to bash my head against the wall of the minute room. Not only did I want to jump off this plane…But even more so my animalistic instincts wanted me to pursue that girl. To kill her. I could not describe…Just how enticing her blood _was_. If I even attempted to, I may as well give up and whisk her away. I was going insane already, what with the scent of her still swirling around in my head like a malicious virus.

I spent another few moments locked away in this prison before the alarmed cries and thoughts broke through my own train of thought. I immediately thrusted the door open and let myself take in all the damage. Bodies, corpses and blood was spilled. I held my breathe and stormed down the aisle. I saw the girl, five feet away screaming and pleading for help. No one seemed to notice, and I looked towards my family who were just as startled as I was. In this History of the United States, there was never a plane wreckage so horrific. My eyes refocused on the girl as she addressed, what I believed, to be me. At that moment, my ears heard the slow, painful beating of a heart come to a stop. The woman was lost.

"Get in your seat!" I hissed, not completely sure what I was doing. She was in danger, that was all I knew, yet it was enough for me to warn her. She became more aware of my presence at that moment, and her heart rate picked up again. When she did not comply with my command, I took her by the wrist and yanked her away from the corpses as another person flew out of the plane. "She's gone, we can't help her now." I said in a grim, still severe tone. I felt wretched about this girl's pain, her fists and legs were pounding against my body as she screamed.

No! No! Let go of me! Mom! **MOM!**"

I wanted her to stop resisting and understand that I was saving her. I wish I could hear what she was thinking, so that I could see what she was more hysterical about her Mother's death, the plane, or my appearance. "I'm sorry.." I murmured more so to myself as I set her down in a seat with no occupant. I buckled her in and sat in the seat beside her. I held her too warm hand as I waited for the plane to crash into the shore.

--_End Flashback--_


	4. Help

Note from Mystified Ice: I just have to say, thank you to those who like my story

**Note from Mystified Ice: I just have to say, thank you to those who like my story. I was not sure in the beginning if anyone would read it, or if they did would like it. You all make my day when I see those reviews, all six of them! Lol.**

**But, yes…Thank you all. I really do appreciate them. **

**Saphie! I get chocolate milk, right?! I know you love me…So give it to me ******** ! **

_**Teaser in this chapter**__**:**__I couldn't hear Jacob's annoyed voice, or an animal's howl. I was paranoid…But that wasn't like me. Usually I could handle being alone. I spent majority of my time alone anyways when I lived in the city. I had a few friends, but still I had focused more so on academics and books. Maybe Wayne was right when he said that this island would drive some of us crazy._

Isabella Swan POV

The sky above me was clouded, and the sun did not reveal itself. I felt as if I wanted to hide inside my sleeping bag again and just sleep. I had grown a fetish for the night, as cold and windy as it was…I took pleasure in my dreams. Each time, I was so close to seeing my savior. All I usually was ever able to see was his arms and chest that he cradled me against. I always woke up feeling somewhat disappointed though, I never was able to speak to him or even see his face. I was close to…But as soon as I should have a blinding light made it impossible and I woke up within the next few minutes.

When I thought through my irrational fascination, I was wondering if I was going insane. It would have been comical apart from the fact that I always was the first person to go to sleep. That alone made it clear that my little _"dreams"_ were becoming more of an obsession.

I rolled to the side in my sleeping bag, staring at the gloomy beach with dazed eyes. I wished it was sunny, so that I could warm my skin in the heat and possibly shake off the stupor of the morning slowness and the uncompleted dream more effectively. "Hey, Bells, you awake?" A familiar, warm husky voice called out to me as a boy with long dark hair and russet skin peeked into my tent with curious eyes.

"Jake!" I hissed, hiding my upper body with the top of the moss colored sleeping bag. A warm blush warmed my cheeks as I swiftly re-examined my apparel. A skimpy tank top was not what I wore to bed on a regular basis, but the sleeping bag was much to warm for comfort at times.

Jacob jumped back, startled. "What?!" He gaped, still confused as his face contorted into a blank, puzzled expression.

I sighed, infuriated. "I'm not dressed yet." I explained, my voice severe and my face stern. I could see the words click one by one in his mind, his face abashed. "Oh…Well geez Bells, you could have told me sooner. Now the whole Calvary is awake. There goes early breakfast." He muttered the last part, and I couldn't help but smile faintly.

"I'll be out in a minute. Just wait outside for a minute." I said, waiting for him to move away so I could change into something more appropriate. Even on an island, I knew better than to wear a tank-top or a bikini when there were people I barely knew around.

"Sure, sure. But, don't do the girl thing and take forever picking out clothes. I'm hungry." Jacob warned, glancing at my "_bed" _and then stepped away from the tent so that he was no longer in view.

Truth be told, I had grown _really_ attached to Jacob. More than anyone else, I felt as if I could trust him and that maybe he cared for me as a real friend. To me, even if I had only really known him for a few weeks, I felt as if he was more than a friend. Not a _boyfriend_ but the Brother I never had. A very sarcastic, sunlit best friend. I had found a perfect comparison for him.

Jacob, my sun. Warming my skies and keeping me somewhat sane during the long days.

Although he was not nearly as captivating as my imaginary angel, I could definitely have seen him as the closest thing.

"Ready yet, Bells?" Jacob groaned from what sounded as if ten feet from the left side of the tent.

"Yeah, sorry." I apologized slipping out of the tent with the one of the only other shirts I had in my possession. A light blue very casual top that covered the tips of my shoulders. It worked for me.

"Don't worry about it, but let's hurry. I could eat a cow." Jake stated, his carefree attitude and smile brightening my outlook on the day automatically.

"Boy, Bella…Your hair looks like a ferret nested in it." Jacob commented, walking beside me, eyeing my tangled hair with a smug look on his face. I didn't understand what it was about. Yeah, I knew my hair would most likely be a wreck, but…I expected everyone else's to be the same. "I think Maggie had a hair brush…Maybe you might want to ask her if you can use it after we eat." He added, turning his head away, taking my momentary silence as building anger maybe.

I was not angry…But I _was_ self-conscious. "Thanks Jake." My sarcasm clear, but poorly used as I sighed an audible sigh. "I think I am in need of a hair brush anyways, I will meet you there in ten minutes." One hairbrush on an island of forty people…Hopefully I would be the only one in line for it today.

Jake raised a dark brow, his almost black eyes skeptic and innocent at the same time. "Are you sure, I mean nobody cares anyways at Breakfast. All anybody wants to do is eat…And I could walk you over there later." He sounded hopeful at the 'walk you over there' portion. I couldn't really understand why. He must have been eager to eat.

"No, I'll be fine." I assured him, gesturing towards the stretch of beach and scattered, somewhat zombified people in front of us. It looked like Dawn of the dead with the misted sky playing it's role as well. "I don't want to drag you down, I'm feeling a bit slow anyways. I think brushing my hair will help me wake up a bit." I wasn't lying, I would slow poor Jake down with my slow movements and brushing the wild tangles out of my hair would painful enough that it would make me a bit more alert.

"Well…" He paused, his almost obsidian eyes scanning the beach before returning to me. "I guess...I'll see you in ten minutes." I nodded at his acceptance for me to go, I turned around at that moment seeing that Kaleb and his younger sister were walking towards the pack of people.

"Yeah, the Cullens are almost done getting all the bags." I heard him say to his sibling, and at the mention of "Cullens" I automatically was interested in their conversation.

The family was…Pleasant yet cryptic. I had met Dr. Carlisle and his wife Esme the night after the crash when I woke up with a monstrous headache and a band wrapped around my head. I was surprised just how _beautiful_ they both were, and it made me slightly nervous at first. They were nice…But I never really talked much with them apart from 'pain killers' and 'keeping warm'. They supposedly had children, I had seen their children from a distance, but nothing closer than that. I was only sure that they belonged to the Doctor because they all had almost translucent skin.

**Eight Minutes Passed**

So, maybe I was a wee bit lost. I hadn't found Maggie's tent, because Maggie herself was not there. Everyone had pretty much left for Breakfast. I could handle this…I usually found my way around. After all, I had lived in Phoenix for seventeen years. If that was not training for this, then I couldn't imagine what was.

The brush that ended the continuation of sand was within five feet of me, but I remained on the soft, comfortable sand. There was never a beach in Phoenix…Or sand. The closest I had ever been to it was a swimming pool and a sand box apart from when I visited Charlie in the Summer.

My eyes suddenly locked onto something. I noticed, in the brush beside me something shifted. I froze in place, and my heart's speed accelerated. "_Jake_?" My voice sounded scared, weak as I continued to look at the wild forest that was in front of me. I took a sea shell that was beside my bare foot and I hurtled it into the bush.

Nothing.

I couldn't hear Jacob's annoyed voice, or an animal's howl. I was paranoid…But that wasn't like me. Usually I could handle being alone. I spent majority of my time alone anyways when I lived in the city. I had a few friends, but still I had focused more so on academics and books. Maybe Wayne was right when he said that this island would drive some of us crazy.

"Pretty girl…Pretty, pretty girl." Someone's slimy, high pitched voice whispered from inside the brush.

I staggered backwards, my heart leaping out of my chest. Whoever this was, he was not someone I knew. Jacob, Kaleb, none of them could have pulled of this voice. I had never heard the likes of it in my entire life. Picking up a jagged rock that I kept in my pocket, I waited for my stalker to reveal himself.

What I did not expect was that a pair of hands locked around my wrists and heaved me backwards. All I knew was that these pair of sweaty, dirt encrusted hands did not belong to those of my savior. I felt the man's body against mine and I struggled, grunting and preparing myself to scream.

"Don't scream, girl. Pretty girl." He said in that same slippery voice that sent shivers down my back. My stalker's lips were at my ear, and they felt chapped and unpleasant against my skin. That moment he took both of my wrists in one hand and used his free hand to caress my face before covering my mouth. I screamed and writhed against him, but I couldn't escape.

"I have been watching you, pretty girl. You don't have to scream. George will take care of you." He promised, and I felt his lips press into my ratted mahogany hair. I lifted my leg to kick his weak spot, but he saw it coming and pulled me to the ground.

"Be nice, pretty girl. George can't take care of you if you are not going to behave." The sand filled my mouth and his filthy hands ventured to my waist. I cried out once again, but it only came out like a child's whining when pressed against the sand. Tears formed in my eyes not out of anger, but out of pure fear. I wanted to kick him off and run away without falling. I found myself, fighting uselessly against my assaulter and completely at his mercy.

For the first time since my angel, I felt unprotected.


	5. Dear Angel

**Note from Mystified Ice/Eddybumpkins - Hey guys. I was going to combine Bella's story with Edward's but I decided not to because it might get a little tedious to read. I don't know, but yeah basically this chapter was supposed to be another three or two pages long, but since I changed my mind you will get two chapters today instead of one long chapter. Thank you :)**

Isabella Swan POV

I was terrified. My stalker's hands were sliding up and down my back and I felt panic rush through my body. Separate from the pair of scathed, grimy hands I smelled iron and rust. It made my head spin and at that moment I felt the toothed rock carving into my hand. I was going to pass out soon, but I couldn't. Not when George's intentions were becoming more clear to me. I had to keep fighting, if I gave up now I would never have a chance of leaving. I raised my head, still feeling sick from the blood that was slowly emptying itself onto the sand. "Let me go! Get off!" I shrieked, not knowing whether I should have reasoned with him instead.

No, logic would not work. Not with this man. I was certain there was only one thing he wanted right now.

His parched, cracked lips were sliding up and down my neck and the tears continued to stream down my face like rivulets. I was terrified of this stranger, so much so that I wanted to curl up in a ball and wish for my angel to return to me. There was no angel sweeping down from my own personal heaven to save me. I yearned for his arms…Yearned for my angel's voice that would chant over and over how I was going to be okay. I would remain silent in his strong arms and truly feel safe. I could imagine myself with him, and it made me whimper thinking about him. Then again, maybe once I was dead, I could see him.

There was I kicked and struggled beneath him still, but he was not jostled in any way. "Be nice, pretty Bella." The man whispered in a sleek, disgustingly worm like voice against the skin of my unconcealed, vulnerable neck. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm myself in any way possible. Panicking would only make it worse, but how could I _not_? This never happened on a daily basis, none of what happened to me within these last few weeks was should befall _anyone_. I lost my Renee', I was stranded on an island with no hope of escaping, and now I was pinned to the ground with the likelihood that I would lose Jacob too. I knew deep in the back of my mind that Jacob would be the one to find my body discarded on the beach. He would be stunned and wish he had insisted on staying with me. As he carried my broken, lifeless body away the tears of my only friend would drip down his face.

I would have gladly died for Jacob's pain to stop, but I knew my death would not be uplifting for him. I needed him just as much as he needed me.

"Please, let me go." I whimpered, my voice strangled and upset as I stopped resisting. I did not know what to do now, I didn't even know how he would kill me afterwards. I was desperate to be liberated from my captor.

Jake. Jacob. _Jacob. _I thought for a moment closing my eyes, but then my angel seemed to enter my mind as soon as his name was mentioned. There was a low, menacing growl that erupted from his frigid chest and even without seeing his face I knew that he was furious.

"Pretty, silly girl." The man chanted, stroking my hair with the side of his face. I felt like a cat being toyed with viciously by an older child. "Silly, silly, girl. George will take care of you, don't be scared." I doubted his words as they slid through his mouth onto my skin. He raised goose bumps on my skin, but not for the right reasons. Not like the goose bumps I had when I met the too beautiful boy on the plane. I was terrified of the both of them in different ways, but right now I would have taken the boy any day as dangerous and resentful as he seemed to me.

His hands worked under my shirt, attempting to lift it up and I cringed from the pain in my hand and from his unwanted touch. "Please, stop!" I repeated, ramming my elbow into his chest. That did it. But, what I did not expect was him to fly five feet away from where I laid. I did not even think that I would be able to hurt him. My stranger laid on the floor, his eyes wide and peculiarly dead. I saw blood seeping through his mouth, and I knew this was damage that I could not have inflicted.

"My pretty girl…Not…Yours." George choked out in a rough voice, dropping his head to the ground in finality. There were dents and spots of ruined skin all over his face and I couldn't manage to look away at that moment. I was stunned, and flighty from not only the blood that split from my wound, but from what just occurred.

"Bella, Bella, are you alright?" A frantic, low voice rang through my ears. The voice was like honey, so sweet to my ears. I was dreaming, I had to be because when I turned around I noticed that the sun had revealed itself through the wisps of clouds there was a pale figure in front of me sparkling even more brilliantly than the sea. His beauty petrified me and I couldn't help but gawk at his glory. The angel from my dreams stared down at me with concern and anger embedded in his eyes. I could not grasp the other emotions that flitted across his too perfect face, but I could see that he was dissecting my expression. The loss of blood and scent of it must have sent me into a hallucination. What was even more startling was the electricity between the angel and I. It was idiotic to notice these sorts of things when I was sitting on my death bed.

I recollected my composure and sighed as soon as the clouds hovered, hiding the sun from sight again. "You are taking me away aren't you?" I inquired, my tone oddly stronger than I first anticipated it to be. "You took Renee' too, how is she?" I questioned, my eyes fixated on the angel. Instead of anger, or relief, the angel had an expression that spoke to me as '_are you insane?'_ The next moment, I felt my head swirl when his eyes flickered to my hand. Skin tightened over bone and the angel's corpse white skin was no longer shimmering. I could see his face more clearly, but as soon as he noticed the realization lock into my eyes he disappeared strode towards me so that I only snagged a glimpse.

"Close your eyes." He commanded in a strict tone of voice. I was still dazed and confused, so I dragged my knees half way so that I could see him. That did not happen. Because my supposed angel's icy hands locked around my shoulders keeping me from moving an inch. "Don't be difficult." He warned me, his temper flaring up at my thoughtless, rebellious action. "Just close your eyes and I will take you back."

"Why?" I asked stupidly, my grasp on reality hazy. "I am dead, aren't I?"

I could not see him, but I imagined that he was still livid. I wondered if it was at me, or at my attacker. "No, you are not." He only answered my first query, yet it was enough for me to finally oblige to his command. Not because I was being compliant exactly, but because just like the plane, I fainted without my consent. All I felt before my senses weakened were the pair of glacial arms heaving me out of the water inundated sand.


	6. Frustration

Note: Alright, I am warning you there is a lot of dialogue in this story

**Note: Alright, I am warning you there is a lot of dialogue in this story. So much that it takes up about a page or two on Word. I hope you all can live with it XD**

Edward Cullen POV

The scent of blood and muffled screams made me certain that someone's life was at risk. I did not want to think of who it was, but I already had a very fine idea who this soul was. From the moment the blood touched the air, I knew the girl was to blame. Why was she to blame? Because she drove me off the brink of sanity and apart from that the edge of all that I knew to be true. As if my family had enough to deal with. Now this?

I did not stop to think a moment longer. Instead, I sprinted towards the voices and saccharine scent. I only knew that I had to hurry, in approximately ten minutes the sun would make an unwelcome appearance for a few minutes. Alice had been very specific in giving my family the weather. Of all the times in the day, could this girl pick a better time of day to be in danger?

A man's sleek, revolting thoughts entered my mind. I listened to him, and in his head saw the vivid image of my worst fear. A girl's stunned, fearful face haunted my mind as she was tackled to the ground. Anger bubbled and rocked through my body for an unknown reason, and I pushed myself to accelerate. This anger, this overbearing protectiveness was not of the norm. Why was I enraged by this more than I was about any other human's situation? No, I could not think of this now. I would figure it all out later on, untangle my ludicrous, nonsensical thoughts and actions.

I stopped breathing and once I stopped, I was within two feet of the man and Bella. I saw her elbow try and shove against his sternum, but before she even had a chance to come in contact with it my balled fist smashed into the side of his frail skull with too much force. My acute hearing was not needed to hear the crackling of his cranium against my fist. I was sure that I had not only broken his jaw, but in due time shattered his skull.

I had been careless and too late.

That had been earlier that day. Now, as I carried Bella in my arms I felt her heartbeats slow and relax to a pace that kept us both safe. When the blood had ceased to pour from her hand, I found it slightly easier to keep her close to me. Enough so that I was not going to kill her. But, the thirst itself was horrible. I was astonished how I had been able to carry her without going mad. I wanted her so badly, so much so that if she had not spoken I would have taken her life then and there. The expression on her soft face made me curious, as did her words. Was she already insane before I rescued her? Or maybe she was in shock from what had befallen her. No…When she spoke to me she sounded not frightened, like she should have been. Like any sane person should have been in such a situation. Instead, Bella sounded _brave_ and puzzled. Like she was expecting me to come for her. I had found it a very fortunate that I could most likely use the excuse that she was delusional to cover up the "sparkling." It would work, and of course no one would believe her. She already had an injured head so after suffering from this….Yes. It was definitely very fortuitous. I wouldn't even doubt she would forget it, or write it off as a dream.

Once I reached the area where my Father was tending to another patient, I stared down at him for a moment with tight eyes. He had already known of my appearance by the too human footsteps that I replicated, so finding a way to alert him of my presence was unnecessary. "Edward?" He questioned, dabbing the hydrogen peroxide on a child's scathed knee. I could hear his thoughts now, and he was as surprised and riddled as ever to see Bella slumbering in my arms.

"What happened?"

"She was assaulted." I said through my clenched teeth, not wanting to say more when there were other nosy people encircling them.

Carlisle's face blended into a paler shade of white as his eyes examined Bella's hand. "Set her down here." He said, gesturing towards the canopy beside the tent. It was held up by two palm trees that bore no fruit and attached to it was a maroon blanket that would have been useless to humans during the night when trying to keep warm. I nodded to my Father and laid Bella on the canopy, warily.

A young woman, with cropped black hair and light skin approached my Father, asking for him to check her child. I knew what was wrong with the child before the woman even spoke to my Father. The idiot woman had not been paying attention when her baby ate poison ivy behind her back. Carlisle spoke to the woman in quickly, his face scrunching up for a moment. "Edward, I should be back within the hour. If you could clean Bella's hand with the hydrogen peroxide and then wrap it with a tourniquet she should be fine." His calm methodical voice, calming my senses. I respected my Father, his compassion, his brilliance. Although I was still wound up from the encounter with the assailant, so it had not aided in soothing me completely. I could not be fully at ease with my prey in front of me. She was not prey, but her delectable blood made it so word slid into my mind.

I remained silent and simply nodded to my Father giving him the notion that I already knew what to do. It was extremely basic, yet I could not feel well when it was me taking care of her. How could I? She was a fragile, innocent human and I was a monster. One that could have destroyed her so easily. I swabbed her hand with a cotton ball, getting rid of the dried blood. That made me slightly more confident as I bandaged her hand with the utmost care. I could not afford to lose control, and I could not afford to be as careless as I was earlier.

I knew that once my Father was back I would have to bury the body somewhere deep within the woods. I was a murderer. And I did not regret killing that man, why would I? He was the one who attacked her, made _my _life more complicated by doing so. Now I stood in the presence of my own personal demon. Vulnerable, sweet, confusing, delicious Bella. No, I was strong. I could handle any of this. I could handle this. I had never once fallen to the temptation since I returned to my Father.

Would it really be fine? Would _I_ be fine?

**Sixteen Hours Passed**

I sat beside in front of Bella, watching her sleep. I could not exactly say she was slumbering _soundlessly. _She had been talking in her sleep, saying some of the most absurd things that made my lips twitch. I had to fight a smile at times, but even worse I had to fight the unbearable temptation. But I did it. I was able to stay in place, for a few hours and keep an eye on her. I was more or less taking over Carlisle's job for the night as "_Doctor_" although, no one else came by. Some of the girls were giggling and deciding whether or not to approach me. I tried to concentrate on something besides their ridiculous chatter.

It was late, my deduction was that it was around twelve A.M. the moon was hidden and everyone, except for my family was asleep on the other side of the island. People had found it queer how my family was one of the most isolated at night, we tended to stay away from the hoard of people on the beach at night. So, of course that meant Emmett and Jasper establishing a tent for each of us far enough away that the humans would not suspect anything. After all, when we could not sleep, we would not want to be seen. Emmett preferred this idea over spending seven to eight hours on the ground, wide awake and bored. It would have given us _all_ headaches. If that were possible.

Bella shifted in her bed and as so did I in response to her unexpected movement. Of course, when her eyes fluttered open I noticed she was astonished. Shocked by my being there I inferred. Of course, when the blood flooded in to color her cheeks and her gasp reached my ears, I was bemused. She fell off the canopy and fell flat on her backside. My eyes widened in concern…And then I mashed my lips together to prevent a smile. "Are you alright?" I asked, crouching beside her with curious eyes.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. But…" She began, and for a split second I was worried.

"But?" I prompted, preparing myself to tell any lie to keep my family from harms way.

"Why are _you_ here?" She inquired, her face twisting in puzzlement. Well, to be honest I was not prepared for that. Although, I _should_ have.

"I came to watch you." I said, my eyebrows furrowing. "I couldn't leave you here alone, that would have been unacceptable." I added, and it was somewhat the truth. Carlisle had offered to take over my all night vigil, but I declined. I was not sure, but in a sense I only felt as if _I _could protect her. That was irrational. Carlisle would have been able to keep her as safe as any one of us. Yet, I had this…Feeling. One that I could not shake off.

"Oh. Well, I can take care of myself…" Her sour expression and her strong tone of voice making me laugh blackly. "Take care of yourself Bella?"

"Earlier was by chance and I bet it wouldn't happen again." Bella argued, cringing when she tried to stand up. I slid my arm under her arm and around her shoulders. "Bella, you should not argue with me now. Although I can say that what happened to you is what happens to one out of every ten females. Apart from that, no. I was protecting you from yourself."

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned, offended.

"I was not sure how you would wake up. You were talking in your sleep and I was curious to whether or not you may have gone crazy from the experience." Why was I in this dispute with her? My dark humor was usually seen exclusively by my family, yet I was teasing her without any particularly good reason.

"**WHAT?!" **She shrieked and my ears burned from the shrillness of it. I felt her blood grow warmer and when she struggled to back out of my grip, she was unsuccessful.

"Shhh! There are other's sleeping." I hissed, glowering at her for emphasis.

"You…Heard me…_Talk_?" She said in an abashed, stunned voice. Bella was obviously not in the least pleased with me at this moment.

"It was not horrible…But not every person talks about cheetos and water in their dreams." I suppressed a chuckle, but smiled. I really could not help myself with that comment. It was practically gold.

"Put me down."

"No."

"What's your name?"

"Edward…"

"Okay, Edward…**PUT ME DOWN!**" She hissed in my ear and this time I had to oblige by sitting her down on the canopy.

"Are you upset because you are still tired?" I asked, my eyes examining her as she glared at me with loathing and what I first believed hostility.

"No, I am _upset _because you are being extraordinarily pushy." She muttered, and I could tell she was perturbed.

"I am only being 'pushy' because you are not well."

"I am perfectly fine, Edward."

"You were just sexually assaulted!"

"Actually it was a few hours ago…Or…Wait. How did you know?"

Oh God.

"Someone told me." I answered curtly, my skin compressing against my jaw.

Something, realization crossed her face and slowly locked into her mind as she put my quick words and actions together. I was ruining myself by quarreling with this girl.

"No…You saved me." She said, her large brown eyes staring at me.

"And what if I did?" I challenged, not as worried as I was prior to her last words. It was not as if she would know I was sparkling, or that the man was dead from one punch. She would have never known.

"…Why?"

"_Why?"_ I repeated after her in confusion. I would have expected a 'thank you' at least.

"Why did you save me?"

"I saved you because you needed help, Bella."

"No…There is something else." She whispered and I wondered if she was speaking to me or herself.

"That is enough." I growled, my eyes no longer humorous or calm.

"No, it isn't."

At that I stormed out of the tent and muttered a string of profanities under my breath. Who was this girl? Why would she question me? After I saved her and made sure that she was taken care of? There was no getting my point through to this female! Completely and utterly infuriating! I sat on the beach a few miles away from where I left Bella to 'chill out' as Emmett called it. I was upset, I was….Befuddled….I was not used to these emotions intermingling like this.

After a few hours of sitting, pacing, and cursing, I found myself at an impasse. I was worried about Bella. About the one girl I wanted to kill more than anyone else. I was disgusted with myself and I was distressed by her odd personality. Yet, I wanted to know more about her. Regardless of all that she said…No. Taking those words into account I found her _captivating_. I did not know why and I was not sure I wanted to know.

No. I was just concerned for her safety. That was all.

With hesitance, I sighed and eventually gave into the relentless worry that racked my body. I raced back to the tent where Bella slept and watched her sleep uneasily for the night.


	7. A Note: Mystified

Hey guys, I just wanted to warn you that my chapters are probably not the best written and I apologize for that

Hey guys, I just wanted to warn you that my chapters are probably not the best written and I apologize for that. I am sick right now so basically I spent majority of my day trying to sleep and then writing the chapters. Chapter 5 could have been written a bit better on my part and Chapter 6 was originally going to be longer. Really, I am sorry.

And apart from that I want to thank you guys who have been adding "Find Me" to your favorites, you know who you are. And so do I D because although some of you do not review my story I know. –COUGH**EMAILS**COUGH-

Anyways, I will try and get Chapter Seven written sometime tonight or tomorrow. I have rehearsals and what not as well as random sleep-time. I curse Jack for getting me sick and….I am happy because even when I was/still am sick I apparently got a part in this new play.

If any of you are curious about anything, contact me. Or if you want to be more open about it, then go to the reviews page. For example…If you want to know what kind of music I listen to while writing (Some of it is on my Account info) or maybe how I came up with the plot. There will be **no spoilers**, but there will be hints in the story of what is to come.

At this moment I am writing a lot from Bella and Edward's perspective, but right now I am debating between my created character Kaleb Ontero, Carlisle Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Emmett Cullen for the next few chapters. I think I will stick to Edz and Bella for now, but look out for those characters in four to seven chapters from now…Maybe sooner.

**SaphiraJadeCullens:** I demand more chocolate milk….And since you asked I will work on Chapter 7 tonight. :) I looooove you Saphie. To those few of you who do not know, Saphie writes an amazing fanfiction called "Lessons in Family and Love" as well as "Easier to Run," "I'll do Anything," and "Never Too Late." Check out her amazing stories.

**Jebediah Sprinklefield**: Thank you! I liked the idea of the Cullens still having their vampiric nature still attached in this story. If they were human, I think it would be less interesting and less true to Stephenie Meyer's original vision of the Cullens. I will update as soon as I can type!

**Future-Miss.edward-Cullen & DejaVu856: **Thanks! Edward is my favorite character and well, because I RP as him I guess I can pull off some of his "flavor." Bella is very human and I like her too, but my interpretation of her is a lot stronger in my mind and not as strong when I translate it onto paper-Er-the laptop/Word. But yes, I love to hear I have that specific character 'okay' for now :)

Thank you all and this is a note brought to you by .  As well as

THE CHOCOLATE MILK FOUNDATION. Each glass can save a life, remember that friends, remember that.

A Note From _Mystified Ice. _


	8. Faith

Carlisle Cullen POV

Carlisle Cullen POV

"Thank yoo Doctor. Cullun." The young boy said, and his infectious smile was hard to fight. I had noticed he still had a speech problem, but I was not going to be critical. Humans learned very quickly. In a mere year this boy could very well be speaking as well as his Father or Mother. When I was swabbing the boy's knee to prevent infection, I heard someone's foot faults. They were lighter and more fluent, so I knew it was someone from my family. Not Emmett's stomps, or Alice's dainty movements, but I recognized them as Edward's hesitant, carefully created steps in which he used to replicate the human's way of walking.

I rose my head to see him holding a young girl who was out cold. I could hear her heart beats retard, but it was nothing that was dramatic. I was concerned about the light bruises on her face and even more so the palm that was encrusted with dried blood. I stared up at my son in confusion searching for some answers to what had transpired. "Edward?" I pressed, my eyes still examining the girl that lay in his arms. This had been the very same girl that he had saved on the plane, I was proud of my son for that, but there was always the risk. The way he held his breath and how his eyes were tight made it clear to me that he was fighting temptation. I had not seen him so upset over something such as this for eighty years and I felt automatically concerned for my son's well being.

His soul.

"What happened?" I asked, already coming to a conclusion. I was sure that I would be right, after all the way she looked right now led me to believe the worst. I had not wanted to see it that way, to think of the ugliness in the world. Such precious lives these humans led, I was upset by the fact how others tried to ruin them.

"She was assaulted." Edward's words that slid through his teeth made it clear he would say no more on the matter. I could respect that. He had good reason for what he did and I knew as well as he that there were innocent ears around us. I tried to refocus on the task before me and I gestured towards the canopy that I had created earlier for one of my earlier patients who had needed rest. "Sit her down there." I commanded in a tone that was authorative yet strangled with weakness. I felt horrible, wretched. This poor girl had suffered from one of the most horrendous acts that I could imagine: violence.

Louder, more clear foot steps came from behind me and I heard a woman's timorous voice call my name. "Dr. Cullen, can I speak with you?" The woman was as thin as Alice yet she did not have the radiance of my daughter. I could see that she was fatigued and strained from anxiety. I rose from the ground and listened to Loraine's dilemma with as much attentiveness as I could give her. I still had some of my mind with my son and Isabella, but I could not worry so much at this moment. There were so many others in need of my help.

"My baby boy had swallowed Poison Ivy earlier when I was not watching him I noticed that he had choked on something. Can you help him?" She asked, and of course I could not deny her of her wish. "Yes, yes of course." I reassured her nodding, turning around knowing that Edward would be aware of my leaving before I even had the words on my lips.

"Edward, I should be back within the hour. If you could clean Bella's hand with the hydrogen peroxide and then wrap it with a tourniquet she should be fine." I told him, feeling reluctant to leave him alone. As much as I trusted my son, I could tell he was not sure of himself. It was one of the first times I had seen him so torn between good and evil. What was right and wrong. He would find the way soon enough. All I, myself, could do now was try and guide him in the direction. I knew in the end he would make the right choice.

He nodded in acception and returned the girl on the canopy almost immediately. I left him the tourniquet wrap and the black bottle of hydrogen peroxide along with one of the cotton balls that he would need to purge the blood and clean the wound. If anything, the chemicals would also help him breathe more easily.

I gathered my possessions and placed them one at a time into my brown leather bag, keeping everything as organized as possible. I was practically useless when it came to remaining organized without effort, Esme was much better at it than I was. She was perturbed by the fact that after all these years she still had to remind me which pocket my tools should have been in now and again. These memories were ones that I took comfort in, it showed just how human we all truly were.

"Loraine, you may want to keep your son in bed after this. He is going to be sick for a few days and I do not want you to worry yourself too much. You need rest as much as he does." I explained, my hand holding a firm grip on the handle of the leather bag. I smiled a reassuring smile to her and felt the sudden wind blow through my hair. Alice had predicted odd weather patterns these passed few days. My family would have to hide in the woods or somewhere far enough at three o'clock to three thirty. I did not particularly like that timing, there were people who needed me at those times.

**Three Hours Passed**

I had been distracted quite a bit when coming back from my 'house-call' with Loraine and her son Tobin. He was very ill and it bothered me to think how badly the boy would have suffered if not for some of the medicine. I was eventually going to run out of modern medicine. I would have to start using herbs and other natural remedies in a month or so. So little time…It made me nervous to think of it. If someone died, it would be my fault. No one else could take the blame and no one else could do anything about it. God had his plans, but at times I wanted to believe that my abilities would prove that I had a certain role in this world and that I was needed.

I finally managed to get back to the tent without any interruptions, and I noticed my son sitting near Isabella. I wondered at first if he even knew I existed. He seemed so….Engrossed. Either in thought or by the girl. I was not certain, but I knew that it would not take a shake of the shoulder's to pull him from his thoughts. "Edward, I can handle it from here. I think Emmett and Jasper are near the rocks arm wrestling. Rosalie and Alice are there also if you would rather speak with them." I said, doubting that Edward would choose wrestling against speaking to my Daughters. They were all so competitive, yet I found that in certain cases I was too.

"No, if you don't mind I would like to keep an eye on your shift today." My son declined my offer and I felt my eyebrow raise for a moment. "Are you sure?" I questioned, still not sure of why he was intent on staying. I would not question him further afterwards, but I was curious.

"Yes." Edward confirmed curtly, raising his fists as a stand for his chin.

"Alright, you know where to find me." I reminded him, turning away to find Esme. I had faith in him, nothing but it. My son was a good hearted, courageous soul. I only wished he could see that.

The night was long for me. I trusted my son as to take good care of any patients, but I knew that not being able to help the people was slightly unnerving. I could always go back in the morning, perhaps Esme was right when she lectured me on how I needed today to unwind. I was perfectly at ease with staying in my tent near the humans, but I had to admit that I missed spending time with my children when I was working such long hours these days.

When I returned, Edward was no longer there, but Miss. Swan was awake now. I could tell that she had just awoken and was a bit dazed from the morning. "Good Morning Miss. Swan." I greeted, my voice as warm as I could manage. I was feeling a lot more settled when in my 'job.'

She rubbed her eyes, still weary and sat up. "Dr. Cullen?" She asked, her mystification of my being there clear in her raspy voice. She cleared her throat with a cough and looked back at me.

"Are you surprised I am here?" I queried, laughing lightly at her confusion.

"A little. I half expected….Nevermind." She stopped as a blush colored her cheeks. I pondered her answer for a moment and knew almost instantly that she was referring to my son.

"My son?" I prompted, using the bottle of water that I had filled earlier from a small stream near the brush

"He was here earlier, he carried you back." I added, rubbing my hands together letting the water spread out to the palms of my hands. Not that they were dirty or anything, but to the humans it would have looked very peculiar if the Doctor did not even wash his hands in the morning.

"I heard."

"You were very lucky for him to have found you." I said, raising from the ground and took her lukewarm hand in mine.

"Yeah,"

"Did you talk with him?"

"Yes, I did actually." The slight edge of distaste was in her voice as she said this and I had a feeling that Edward had either lost his temper or something related to that.

"Was he behaving appropriately?"

" I guess if you consider infuriating comments as 'behaving' than yes." She mumbled, and I was not sure if it was something I was or was not supposed to hear.

"I see." I mused, unwrapping her hand carefully and she cringed in response. "Did you notice any other injuries of scraps?" I questioned her, the cells in her hand were already forming a puckered line. "You should be able to use your hand with no trouble in a few days. The wound was not very deep. Just keep off of it for now." I said, changing the tourniquet with a new one and discarding the old one. She _did_ smell nice, but I had not even noticed that until just recently. I had grown accustomed to being around it, so the scent was barely noticeable to me.

She remained silent, for a moment and I did not pry on her silence. If she favored that rather than speaking, that was perfectly fine with me.

"Where are you from?" She abruptly asked, her voice reluctant as if she still was not sure of asking me.

"I am from England, actually, but right now I am living in Forks, Washington with my family." I replied truthfully, it was not uncommon for people to move from one country to another and then move to another city within the United States.

"I can't hear your accent." She stated politely, and I could tell now that she was being genuine. "Forks?"

"I lived there many, many years ago and yes, Forks."

"I was going to go to Forks this Summer to visit my Father."

" Oh, so you are Chief Swan's daughter." I nodded to myself.

I heard footsteps again, and they were both familiar. "Bella, meet Esme, my wife. Esme, this is my current patient, Bella." I introduced them, rising to my feet to stand beside my wife

"It is lovely to meet you Bella." Esme addressed warmly, taking her unscathed hand and squeezing it slightly. "I am so glad to meet you." I could tell Bella was more taken aback by our other visitor than my wife, but it also appeared to me as if she was somewhat confused.

"Thank you, it is nice to meet you too."

"And, I believe that you have already met my son, Edward." I said, and when I turned to see him the expression on his face perplexed me.

"Yes, I have." He responded in an oddly icy tone of voice, Esme shot him a look of warning. There was blatant tension in the air.

"Carlisle, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me to speak with Loraine." Esme told me, and at that moment I knew that she was not only telling me the truth, but also trying to lure me away from the two.

"Alright, Edward would you mind taking over for now?" I inquired, knowing unless he had very good reason that he would not reject it.

"No."

**Note from the Author:** No, I cannot do a very good impersonation of Carlisle, sorry. But, yes…Since it is 3:00 AM and I am sick I think that this is a good place to stop this chapter for now.


	9. The Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own the television show "LOST"or the book "Twilight" although if I did I would be richer than Bill Gates…

**Disclaimer: I do not own the television show "LOST"or the book "Twilight" although if I did own both I would be richer than Bill Gates …Or…MICHAEL JACKSON. **

**Note: In the last chapter when Edward was left with Bella again there is a flashback in here, but it doesn't mention that this day was six days after she left Carlisle's work…Place…Hut. XD Yus, I am very silly.**

**Chapter Teaser:** _I saw a viper in my dream. Slithering and worming its way beneath the door I had hidden behind. The room was dimly lit and I knew that my subconscious self did not see the viper coming. I had been too preoccupied by the figure that stood by the doorway. There was a faded radiance that came off of the figure and it made me hopeful. I slowly stepped towards the figure with curious, wide eyes. It slid deeper into the darkness and I extended my arm out not wanting the figure to move away from me so quickly. Crimson flooded my vision and a pain shot through my ankle. I parted my lips to scream, but no noise escaped my trembling lips. My ankle was burning, like someone had injected me with poison. _

_Apart from the viper at my heel, I was in hiding from something else._

_Something greatly more terrifying. _

_Something that I knew was coming_

**End Teaser.**

Isabella Swan POV

I woke up with a flaring headache and sweat covering almost every inch of my body. I had my arms wrapped around me trying to hold the piece of me that was threatening to break away. I didn't want too cry. I had not cried for a while, and I was beginning to feel somewhat normal. If I broke down now all of what I had built would come crashing down. It was still dark, and I knew everyone was asleep. They would not hear me…Not if I hushed my sobs.

I broke down.

My eyes bled tears and I rolled to my side holding the sleeping bag to my face to muffle the sobs that rattled through my chest. Renee, she was there. We were having a picnic…Phil had brought along some of the assistant baseball coaches and against all odds I was happy. Happier than I was now.

Renee spoke to me every so often in the dream, her voice like a remedy for me. I wanted to ask her so many questions, one of them I managed to ask. "Mom, why did you leave me?" I said, my eyes uncomprehending as I watched her animated face go somber.

"I can't answer that." She said simply, and it only made me more desperate for answers.

"Why? Why can't you answer it Mom? Why did you leave me alone?" I questioned my voice cracking at 'alone' and I pushed myself onto my knees.

"Oh, honey." She sighed, embracing me affectionately. I reluctantly wrapped my arms around her knowing that once this was over, I would be lost. I needed guidance, I needed answers. I needed _her_. My chin was on her shoulder and I inhaled the scent of her, not knowing how many other dreams would be so vivid as to let me talk with my Mother. I needed her wisdom, her arms, and her jovial ways of living life. She had so much in her, more than I had. I wished now more than ever I could take her place. She would have been so much more wanted in the world than I was.

"Everything has a reason for happening." She told me simply, and leaned away to brush the stray tears from my face. The shade of the tree darkened and the pair of warm, comforting arms vanished. I panicked automatically, my heart accelerating.

"Mom…Mom?" I called timidly, my hands pressing against the ground searching for something to hold onto. I was blind, like there had been an eclipse that shadowed everything. Sight, touch, sound: Gone. I found something and grabbed at it, I believe it to be a tree because of it's rough, bark-like surface, but I was wrong. The tree's arms wound around me and I struggled helplessly, soundlessly.

"Pretty girl, pretty, silly, beautiful girl. You can't hide from me. Never." I recognized the voice and I knew automatically who it was from the crown of my head to the souls of my feet. I wanted to shout and scream or atleast know that someone knew he was back. I would have even settled for Edward saving me again. Renee'. Phil. Charlie. Jacob. Edward. Someone! Find me!

**FIND ME! **

Then I woke up. And here I was, on my makeshift bed crying and sobbing hopelessly. I was safe physically, but mentally I was not. I was never safe mentally. Not when my Mother was no longer here and my angel disappeared off the face of the Earth. I curled up into a ball, and inhaled and exhaled deeply. George's words still were echoing through my mind, as well as my Mother's. I was terrified and I was unable no matter how much I tore at my insides to eradicate the images from my mind.

In the morning, when everyone was awake I lagged behind Jacob. He noticed my lack of presence mentally, and that worried him.

"Bells, what is wrong?" He questioned me, stopping. I kept moving.

"Nothing." I replied, my voice peculiarly dead. I wondered why I was not trying harder for Jacob. Was I _trying_ to push the only real friend I had away?

"No, Bells, you aren't." He argued, his husky yet child-like voice making it so that his words fit into the 'you're lying' category. I stopped walking and sighed turning to face him. "I just….I had a nightmare. That is all." I told him, needing to vent. I had told him this much, and I felt my burden lighten. I wanted to say more, but I wasn't sure if it would be right for me to tell this sixteen year old boy my problems.

Jacob's eyebrows pulled together as he considered that for a moment. "Are they that bad?" He continued, and I noticed him move a few steps towards me closing the gap.

"Yes, but…I really don't know what to do about them, Jake." I confessed, lowering my head as if that would help Jacob look away from the pathetic selfish creature that stood before him.

Unexpectedly, Jacob's hands froze on my shoulders and I couldn't help but look up at him. "Leave them in the past, Bella. You can't pry on this kind of thing. It's not good for you, even you have to see that. A dream may be bad, but it's worse to keep it stuck in reality." Jacob said, and at that moment I felt undyingly grateful for him.

"I'll bet that it was a one time thing anyways, but, if it happens again just call my name. I'll be there, just like I am here for you now. Whoa, corny." He marveled at his own words, and I could tell he was trying to lighten my attitude. It worked.

I burst out into a minute round of giggles and he laughed too. It _did _sound somewhat corny coming from your best friend, but I needed corny in my life. "Thanks Jake, really. And, _you_ remember I am here for you if you are ever having problems." I reminded him, the dark cloud of my dream no longer hovering over my head.

Jake rolled his dark eyes, his hands still on my shoulders. "Not a chance, Bells. I don't think I will cry my eyes out over some clowns and other weird things." He said sarcastically, and I couldn't help but smile a warm, almost genuine smile. It was so easy to be with Jacob at times.

"Come on, we'd better hurry." I said, and my eyes wandered to his hands. "Um…Jake?" I asked, and his expression was blank for a moment. "Huh? Oh…" He realized his hands were still locked around my shoulders and dropped them.

Breakfast was...Interesting. Usually everyone was in a flurry and quarreling with someone, but today everyone was jovial. There were jokes and bad puns flying left and right, especially among the teenagers. I sat in between Jacob and Kaleb who were in the middle of a stare off in front of everyone. Mike Newton was judging and I had a feeling he was rooting for Kaleb. His light eyes twitched and I could have sworn that the mess of obsidian curls on Kaleb's head was standing up. Jacob barely flinched.

"You know you can give up." He taunted Jake.

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine. You?" He popped the p and it took Kaleb off guard for some unknown reason.

"I'm gonna win…"

"Sure, sure." Jake said, and I couldn't help but feel mature in this situation with everyone crowding around them to watch their idiocy.

A few people came into my view, and I could not believe my eyes at first. Five of the most stunning people I had ever seen were gliding our way, looking more like runway models even with their slightly worn apparel. They looked a lot better than we all did, sweaty, dirty, and normal. There was a gorgeous blond who's eyes did not even stray to the display of testosterone in front of them, but then there was a large bear like boy beside her who was grinning hugely at the competition before the blond glared at him.

A pixie like girl who was bone-thin and had an elfin face stood beside a leonine older looking boy with the same golden hair as the girl beside the bear. Who stood out to me the most, was the one I had already met more than once.

All occasions were not good.

Staring at me in all of his god-like glory was a bronze haired, porcelain skinned Edward Cullen. I wondered what it was about him that made me so interested, because even with Jacob I had never had _this_ magnitude of curiosity. I realized at that moment that he knew I was inspecting him. His deep golden eyes were appraising as he saw my engrossed gaze and I hurriedly turned away, mortified from my foolhardy gawking. What I had seen in his eyes was not hatred or anger, but bewilderment. Edward had looked at me because _I _ was looking at him. How pathetic was I to even _notice_ this?

As soon as my head snapped back to the stare-off, my eyes slid back to him from the corner, trying to be sneaky.

"Edward Cullen is looking at you." A girl stated in a stunned tone of voice, I was not sure if I should have been offended or not at it. Her voice was one that I had known. Jessica Stanley, one of my other 'girl friends.' Jessica was one of those girls who was a chatter-box, I also would have bet that she was horrible at keeping secrets for more than a day. "Hey, Jess." I acknowledged, a feeble attempt on my part to sway the conversation in another path.

"I think he likes you." Jess's whisper was not exactly the quietist.

"Shh!" I tried to silence her and to my own downfall, Edward stopped in his tracks along with the elfin girl to stare at me.

"What is it?" Jessica pressed, the expression on her face was that of someone who was snubbed.

"I don't think so." I retaliated in a hushed murmur, lowering my head so that my dark hair covered majority of my face.

I will not look at him. I will not look at him. I will not- "Bella?" Oh, God. Please, no, no, no.

When I raised my head, Edward was there standing roughly six feet away from Jessica and me. My hands remained frozen on the sand as I stared into two pairs of golden eyes fringed with dark lashes.

"Why are you here?" I mumbled almost incoherently, but I could tell he heard me regardless.

"Can't I drop in to say 'hello' without being assaulted?" He queried with a taunting eedge to his velvet smooth voice. I felt my face turn down into a grimace as I noticed we were not alone. Almost every eye was no longer on the match, they were on _us. _It was a spectrum of diverse eye colors, different ways those eyes gazed.

Jessica was no longer speaking, but I was certain that she was still beside me.

"It depends, not now." My voice was a low hiss as I leapt from my feet. I was intending on stalking off in a drastic, very movie-style way, but when I became aware of Jacob's eyes also on us, I sighed.

"Jake, I will see you later. I think I need to get some more sleep." I lied, and hobbled back towards my tent.

"Alright, Bells." Jacob's voice was cautioned, as if he still was not sure exactly what was going on. Well, he wasn't the only one.

_--Flashback--_

"No." Edward accepted, but by the way he glowered at me I wish he had said otherwise. I was not in the mood to fight anyone today. In reality, I did not like fighting at all.

Doctor Carlisle and his wife left soon after, holding hands as they ambled across the beach. It reminded me of an old film, guy gets girl and they stroll off into the sunset where there was bound to be a beach conveniently located. It was not near the time for the sun to set, but they picture of the couple was very old fashioned in my eyes.

Edward folded his arms across his chest and we remained silent for an immeasurable amount of time. I had myself unwillingly positioned away from him and he simply stared at my back. It was a troubling experience. I wasn't sure if I would have preferred the dead silence or his sarcastic remarks.

"Why are you so stubborn?" I heard his irresistible voice ask me and I couldn't grasp where he had found this question at such peculiar timing.

"What?" I said, my voice as bemused as my thoughts.

"I believe you heard me, but would you like me to rephrase? I was wondering why you were…So bent on freeing yourself rather than calling for help."

It was clearer, but it also was not something I necessarily wanted to answer.

"I did, but I was sure that no one would hear me. I thought I had a better chance of escaping if I fought with him." I didn't give up, but I _ did _scream while trying to escape my captor.

"I half expected you to be lying on the ground shaking, but your…Response it made me curious." Edward began.

"Why?"

"The way you looked at me, I would have thought that you would have been terrified to see someone you barely knew come for you after what occurred."

I still wasn't sure of what he was getting at.

"I don't know, at first I saw something really…Nevermind."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"No, tell me, please." His frigid hand was on my shoulder and I shivered from the chill. My eyes met his and I stared into wild fire, his golden eyes burned and flickered. I lost all of my thoughts when my heart accelerated. The casual touch was not one that I should have been freaking out over. I knew that, I was a logical girl. As soon as Edward noticed my abrupt silence, he snatched his hand back with an apologetic expression plastered to his too beautiful face.

"Sorry." He apologized, and I nodded as a sign of forgiveness.

"It was not your fault."

"It was, but you are changing the topic. What did you see?"

I gave in reluctantly, but surely. I would sound insane anyways, so maybe afterwards he would just leave me and my delusions alone. Mentally, I cringed. Why did that idea hurt? I only spoke with Edward once or twice, it would not kill me to never see him again. "I saw you." I began, exhaling a long held breath. "But you were…Not you."

Edward raised an eyebrow, his expression every bit as confused as I felt telling him this.

"I'm not following you." He said, waiting for clarification.

I shifted on the canopy so that my legs were folded instead of dangling loosely off of it. My mind wandered to the beach, how clearly I remembered it now…Edward was gleaming, his pallid skin tinged with an assortment of gems. I could not recall seeing something like that. "I saw you…Sparkling." The conversation ended there for me, because afterwards he did ninety nine point nine percent of the talking in an attempt to convince me that I was insane. The more he spoke, the more I realized he was hiding something, I would have gladly accepted his interpretation of me being mad, but the way he persuade me was not right for my ears.

After much disputing, I decided this time to leave. He was not at all pleased with this, but I reminded him that Carlisle would let me leave as long as I stayed off of my hand. I wasn't sure that was completely accurate, but I needed to be alone. Away from Edward and his cryptic actions.

_--End Flashback--_

After hobbling back to my tent from my encounter with two of the Cullens, I collapsed onto my 'make-believe' bed and nuzzled my heart against it. It was not the most snug make-shift bed ever, but it was the closest thing. I had, had a long day. Not that they day was even half way over. I just needed to clear my head, though because each time I spoke with Edward Cullen I found myself upset and even more puzzled. The beating of the waves against the shore and the sounds of small chirping birds eventually harmonized into what I thought of as a melody. It aided me greatly in the relaxing process, so much so I was able to fall asleep.

In my deep slumber, there was yet another dream. One that I could not understand to it's fullest extent.

I was running.

I was not sure what my subconscious self was running from, but she, _I _was horrified. I did not dare to look back as the boards of the halls creaked beneath me. My panicked breaths came quickly and strangled. I felt as if I was choking on something when running, my own fear perhaps. The hall appeared never ending and it only made me swirl around. There was nothing. Nothing but the echo of my foot steps. That of all sounds had scared my subconscious self more than any other noise. I swiveled around again, and sprinted towards the door, my chest heaving out sobs. Yet I was not crying.

A bright white door was held open for me, there was someone there. I bit my lip and a drop of crimson blood fell to the floor. Once I reached the door, someone slammed the door for me.

I saw a viper in my dream. Slithering and worming its way beneath the door I had hidden behind. The room was dimly lit and I knew that my subconscious self did not see the viper coming. I had been too preoccupied by the figure that stood by the doorway. There was a faded radiance that came off of the figure and it made me hopeful. I slowly stepped towards the figure with curious, wide eyes. It slid deeper into the darkness and I extended my arm out not wanting the figure to move away from me so quickly. Crimson flooded my vision and a pain shot through my ankle. I parted my lips to scream, but no noise escaped my trembling lips. My ankle was burning, like someone had injected me with poison.

Apart from the viper at my heel, I was in hiding from something else.

Something greatly more terrifying.

Something that I knew was coming.

"Bella! _Bella!_" Someone's voice called to me and I could feel the salty tears streaking down my face as a pair of hands rattled my body. I opened my eyes and could not shake the horror of the nightmare. I shrilly shrieked and the person who had found me had their eyes fixated on me with horror imbedded in them. "Shh, shh. You are alright, Bella, do you hear me? You are alright" His voice tried to soothe me, but instead of pacifying me and remaining still I pushed myself onto my knees and backed away from the man.

After a few seconds, my sobs quieted and I returned fully to reality. He seemed to notice that at the same time and he little by little approached me, drawing me into the circle of his arms. "You are okay, Bella. Shh, shh. You are fine. You are here and it is over." I leaned against him and sniffled. The dream, it felt so real. Like I _was_ there. "Don't let it get me…Please." I pleaded, my tears staining Edward's T-shirt.

"You will be fine, Bella. Shh. I am here, it was a dream." Edward tried to appease me, and I sniffled against his frigid chest. My head was dizzy, and I felt sickened. The dream was replaying pieces and sections in my mind over and over again like a broken record. I was wondering if I would ever feel safe again, when sleeping.

Because, right now, as torn and terrified as I was, I had someone there with me.

"**What happened?!" **A hoard of people stood outside.


	10. Fight and Flight

Note from Misty: No, my real name is not "Misty", but now I have to ask questions before I continue the chapter

**Note from Misty: No, my real name is not "Misty", but now I have to ask questions before I continue the chapter.**

_Can one of you give me a nickname? Or collaborate on a nickname while reviewing._

_I need suggestions, because although I do have a basic out line I more or less go by ear_

_._

_Review! Review! I love seeing your reviews, and do not be afraid to critique me. As long as it is not hurtful I would love to hear both good and not so good reviews. Yin and Yang my friends. _

_._

_Yes, I am sick, so chapters 5 till the current chapters are poorly written from me. I give my sincerest apologies. _

Jacob Black POV

The blood curtling cries that bounced off of every corner of my mind haunted me. I knew the voice that was attached to them. God damn it! "Bella!" I shouted, my drooping eyes and slow movements were irritating me. Bella could have been in danger. What the hell was I doing? I knew I had to get to her, I had to be the first. I knew too damn well that Bella needed me. Needed a familiar face wherever she was.

My mind wound back to earlier today and I realized that there could have been more psychological issues going on with Bella. Either way, she was upset. Her painful screams told me so. I would be her crutch, except a bit more permanent. A permanent crutch for her. I knew I would follow her to the ends of the Earth if she asked me…Or not. But, same. I was dedicated to Bella. She was more than a friend to me.

As I raced towards her tent, the other people woke up and I pushed my legs faster, the muscles in my legs protesting. She was too far away from me, but I would get there. Sure as hell, I would. There were people all around me now, I shoved passed them, and saw that they were circling Bella's place. The sand beneath my feet had slowed me down, but I made it. "Bella? Bella!" I called her name, managing to slip passed a few other people. Where Bella should have been was the Cullen boy. I saw her in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. I could have sworn my body cooled a few degrees, because Bella was going to pieces. I was not even the first person to comfort her, I had considered us 'best friends' and I could not even get there before him!

I stared at her and slowly approached her, my hair standing on end for a split second. "Bells, Bells, are you okay? Hey, honey, come on." I said, and Cullen noticed my presence almost instantly. "What happened?" I questioned, my voice more intense as I listened to her sobs quiet.

"She had a nightmare, I think. I am not sure what kind, but she is obviously not well." The sickly pale guy told me and my eyebrows closed. "I can take care of her now." I stated, feeling a flicker of jealousy. I wasn't sure why. It was not as if she was with this guy, she would have told me. I only needed to take care of her now, nothing else. I had been taking care of her for the past few weeks already.

"I think she needs a doctor. She can't stay here right now." The guy said, and I automatically felt anger pulsate through me.

"I can take care of her." I repeated, grinding my teeth together. When I thought about Bella again, I sighed. A doctor would be best for her, to see what was going on. "Alright, I'll come." I compromised, folding my arms across my chest.

"No, I think we need to take Bella to our camp. Carlisle will be able to monitor her there. I don't think having a lot of company tonight will help her heal." His words were not the ones I had wanted to hear. The other people who were encircled around us didn't matter. All that mattered was me being with Bella. I was tempted to say 'to hell with this, give her to me,' and take her from him. More than medication, or anything, I knew that it would be better if she had someone with her. Or did I? It could have been what _I _wanted more than what she needed. I couldn't afford be selfish now. If it meant she'd have to stay over there to get well, I couldn't argue. Not that I didn't _want_ to though. I inhaled heavily, shaking my head for a second. "As long as I can see her in the morning." I bargained, my eyes fastened on Bella.

"Bella?"

"Bella…Where is Bella?"

"Is she hurt?"

"Is she okay?"

"Everyone calm down, it was just a nightmare, go back to sleep. Problem's been solved. Now get out." A woman's voice tainted my ears, and I could tell who it was automatically from the sea of voices. Elizabeth, or as I liked to call her '_The Princess Brat_' I could not deny I was somewhat grateful, Bella didn't need an audience. I knew when she would wake up in the morning she would be mortified just by hearing how many people showed up. It was a good thing the brat was going to be able to get rid of them, she could be pretty scary.

(**If you have never heard of the movie 'The Princess Bride,' I feel bad for you**.)

Kaleb Ontero POV

"What happened?" I queried, my eyes combing over the crowd of people. I was confused why everyone was hovering over Bella's tent. It made no sense to me, but I already knew who would be in there with Bella. That Jacob kid. Ugh…I was bummed out by the thought. I liked Bella, I _really _ liked her. Sure, she was a good year older than me and all, but it didn't matter. I tried to get in between some people so that I could atleast get a glimpse of Bella, but I didn't see her. Instead of seeing her, I saw Liz with her arms spread out like one of those traffic officers. "Yo! Liz, what's the hold up?" I yelled, managing to get passed a few others.

"Joy." She responded, rolling her jade eyes at me.

"Come on, tell me." I pressed, frowning.

"Swan freaked out, Cullen came to help her, smelly native boy is in there with her." Liz breezed through it and began to scowl at everyone, giving them death glares.

"Everyone out! God, it's over. Go party yourselves purple somewhere else, **I don't want be here all night!**" Okay, so Liz was very intimidating. So creepily scary that she had everyone turn away. Everyone, but me.

"Come on, kid. Go back to sleep. Or are you trying to say nighty-night to your lover?"

"Just let me by, Liz."

"I didn't let those other kids get in, so unless you are willing to pay oh…A fee, then no."

"Liz-"

"Counting; five, four, three, two…"

"COME ON!" I shouted, frustrated as I lifted my arms into the air accidentally knocking over the pair of sunglasses perched on her head.

"That's it, get out!"

"B-But!"

"**KALEB I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR PUNK AZZ OUT OF HERE I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!**"

A hissing was heard behind Liz, and apart from that I was wondering if she had some sort of magical scaring powers. "I hate you." I said, glowering at her and turned around. I was not going to admit this, but I had never been so scared of anyone in my life.

"Join the happy club, kid."

**Note: Chapter ten is coming up, and don't we all love Liz? Lol. Anyways, I am making Edward's POV separate from this, Alice's POV might be in it also, so watch out for that. I should have the next chapter in by 1 PM Mountain Time. Have fun doing whatever you all are doing, and ****REVIEW****! Or Liz will eat your heart o0 **

**This chapter was also meant as slight comic relief, very very slight. Mainly because I am a very happy person at night x) CHOCOLATE MILK**


	11. Realization and Hesitation

Edward Cullen POV

Edward Cullen POV

The night before was terrifying. I could not recall a time where I was so affected by a human's cries. It was rational on her part, she had lost her Mother and it eventually needed to come out. Never the less, I was not sure if I could handle being there. At first she looked at me as if I was some sort of monster, but I could expect that at first. I was one after all. What I was puzzled about was how _I_ had reacted. Instead of just leaving her alone, I reached out for her. She did not struggle or scream when I embraced her, but that could not have meant anything. I had felt strange impulses and emotions when I held her. No, nothing. It meant nothing. I was just quieting her, trying to keep her from hurting herself.

I could have left her. I never had any obligation to protect Bella. But now, it seemed as if I did.

Day by day, I was loosing all sense, all sanity, I couldn't tell what these new feelings were. I had never felt any concern for anyone besides my family. They were all I _thought_ I needed. Alice had seen something like this coming, that I would be appearing more and more in her life. I tried to deny it, and against what I wanted I managed to keep my distance until this week. I was a danger to everyone, to her especially. I wish I could tell her, to explain. Why? It made no sense. I had only wanted the girl for her blood, yet I did not mind her company. I was beginning to crave both. It was most likely because I could not use my 'extra-hearing' on her, there were things I was not understanding chiefly because of that factor. Otherwise, I know I would not be so intrigued with her. There was no attraction, none.

Even if there was, why would someone like her ever want to waste her time with a monster? Someone she could never grow old with, have children, a **normal** life. I was not a character anyone would want to know. At times I even wondered if my family knew who I was.

As I sat beside Bella in the too congested space, I held my breath in an attempt to control the hunger. She smelled absolutely delightful, I could never deny that. It would have been ludicrous to say otherwise. Every animalistic part of me pined for her blood, it was saccharine, strong, and much too alluring. I kept my family in mind, no doubt. But, also while she slept now, she seemed so peaceful. Each intake of breath was meaningful, and each time she spoke I couldn't help but smile at what she said.

"Edward." Someone spoke, and at first I thought it was Bella. My fear was that she had awoken and getting ready to hurtle me out of the space. "Edward." She mumbled less lucid this time and rolled in her sleep. If only I had a heart….There were so many aspects that I liked about her. I realized that the moment she spoke my name. Because there were feelings, ones that I could not identify at first glimpse. I felt a certain power charge my system, it was alien to me. Not the kind of power I felt at a victory when I killed that man or won a match of chess against Jasper. It made my eyes soften and my knees weak, yet electrified my senses. I was beyond aware of Bella.

Unfolding my arms, I hesitantly reached out a hand to touch her face. I had no reason to want to, and I had not thought everything through as I should have. As I _would_ have in any other situation. It was rash, impulsive, and idiotic, the list could have continued for ages.

I despised this emotion, yet I was at it's mercy. My hand came in contact with her cheekbone, and I warily brushed my fingertips along it. Her pale soft skin had a texture to it that I was not accustomed to. I had been close to humans before, but never in this close of a proximity. Even then, I never felt the desire to do this. Sweeping a strand of her mahogany hair from her face, my eyes remained fixated on her face, confusion written in them. I was not sure what I was feeling…Not at all. Surely I couldn't have been too fond of her, could I? Was there a different way that I wanted this girl apart from her blood?

"Edward, take your hand off of her." I recognized the voice, and when I snatched my hand back and glanced to see my visitor, I sighed. I had already known Alice was there, but I did not expect her. There was a vivid vision in her mind, one that involved a girl's brown eyes flashing open to a corpse white hand on her face and two vampires.

"It would have happened in exactly two minutes and nine seconds if you continued." She said a matter of factly, and her eyes suddenly lost their blankness becoming more animated. "Not that I exactly object to it, but I would think you would want her to sleep. It is only four in the morning. Another few hours-"

"Shut up, Alice." I cut her off, and of course she saw my interruption before it reached my voice box. I was not going to play along with this, Alice had been _seeing _things lately. Things that I did not in the least relish. They started when I decided to stop ignoring Bella.

"Edward, you can't keep denying this."

"Denying what?" I rose from where I sat and stormed outside soundlessly to the human's ears.

"The future." She retaliated with the utmost certainty.

"I am not denying anything, Alice. She is just a girl."

"You and I know better than that, Edward." She shot back, still remaining calm. _I _was not. Quite the opposite, because instead of composed I was livid. I could not accept this and I wouldn't.

"You can't say that you don't-"

"Alice, are you insane? I can not do that to her. I will never do that to her, or anyone! And no, I don't. " I hissed, my voice deadly and reflecting my anger.

_You love her. _Alice insisted through thought, and she folded her emaciated arms across her chest. Was there any hope at all to stop this? I knew, in my head there was something.

Love was not the right word, but it was very close. **NO! **I could not be in love, not with this silly, over sensitive, ridiculous, clumsy human.

"Alice…" I growled, glowering at her hatefully. A vibrant vision entered my mind, and it stunned me for a moment. I shook my head, trying to be rid of it before I let it sit in my mind for too long.

"By the way, don't forget about that. She will love it." With that, my sister skipped off towards Jasper who in the distance was staring at the two of us, mystified. The spectrum of emotions had him perplexed, as did the 'talk' Alice and I had. I growled at him in warning as his mind traveled to Bella and he revolved around swiftly, taking Alice's hand. _Be careful, Edward. We can't afford any mistakes, especially now. _ A wave of calm swirled around me, and I could not fight it off. Instead, I went back into the tent and glared at her.

This creature was here to ruin me in every possible way.

I had _let_ it ruin me.

And now there was a faint possibility, a faint but growing each moment, that this creature…This _human_ was important to me.

That I, against all that was good, ethical, and righteous, loved.

_--_

**Note: Thank you for reading and now I respond to random stuff!**

**SaphiraJadeCullens- Your generous contribution of chocolate milk is very much appreciated x) Luffle you.**

**Dejavu856- Chocolate milk!! D! Thank you…-Hands a penny- If you turn it around Abraham Lincoln is on it. **

**I will update soon, and hopefully my ill state will pass in the next few days. I have a few ideas for the next chapter so expect that either today or tomorrow. **


	12. Confession

Isabella Swan

Isabella Swan

I woke up for a second time, my head resting on something too soft to be my sleeping bag. I rolled over, moaning not wanting to open my eyes. There was this atypical about my sleeping experience last night, the dream was daunting and I was well aware I woke up afterwards, but it was a blur. I found myself in a familiar set of arms, they were not as known with my physical self rather than my psychological, but it had been exposed to it. The sensation of the arms cradling me made me feel safe again, even when the nightmare lived in me as strong as reality. I had someone holding me, and the first person that came to my mind was Jacob, because my other option was unrealistic and something that I could have been crazy to delude myself into believing. My angel. Wherever he was I longed for his return, to speak to me the way he had last night. Jacob's arms had a different feel to them, something extremely different from yesterdays. They were like rock, frigid and I could have sworn that as I clung to him there was no heartbeat. I must have been either going completely insane….Or there was really some sort of _person_ keeping me out of harms way.

There were no other suspects.

None that I would openly admit to myself…Because although there was another suspect I could not bring myself to believe it. Someone so perfect, so arrogant, so infuriating, and interesting and amazing …He could never feel the obligation to protect someone like me. I was dole, normal, idiotic, need I go on? My even less alleged suspect was Edward.

Edward Cullen? The _angel_? I could relate him with my angel…But only to a certain degree. In my imagination my angel never said anything but comforting words. Edward tried his best to make me feel unwanted and confused. There was never a second that I spent with him that I knew what was going to happen. There was that one time he apologized…But that was the closest to _'comforting' _with Edward and me. I felt stupid for even thinking that Edward would even care for me as more than a toy. I was disposable in his eyes, why couldn't I accept that? My obsession with him was just as silly as with the figment of my imagination. There was an attraction, I knew that much. It reached deeper than his looks. Despite his fluctuant emotions and sometimes cold actions towards me, I felt amazed by him.

Okay, so I was not only insane but stupid.

When I finally managed to convince myself to open my eyes, I sighed a weighted sigh and let my eyes flutter open. What I expected to see was my own little space, with nothing but sand and other tents ahead when I peered out. Instead, I was in a different setting. It was a tent, but not my own. I slowly stood up from where I laid and examined my place of awakening. "Jacob…?" I called, my voice raspy and full of wonder. I cleared my throat and raised my elbow to my mouth. Ugh, morning breath. I exited and suddenly noticed how far away I was from everything. In the far distance I noticed there was a village of tents, along with dots scurrying about. I could barely make out if these were even dots. I was far away from where I lived.

"Jacob should be here soon." A velvet smooth voice answered my question and I thoughtlessly turned around to confirm my suspicion.

"Edward?" I called, my voice mimicking my inner feelings. I was shocked by his appearance, but not necessarily displeased.

"You had a nightmare yesterday. I was nearby collecting timber and bark when I heard you scream." Edward explained, and I could not question him by the way his words sounded so genuine. Not aloud atleast. "I had to carry you over here so Carlisle would be able to monitor you. I apologize for the inconvenience of staying here against your will." He said, and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was restraining something, his jaw was tense as his words seemed more cold. I had a feeling that it was not me exactly that he was angry with.

I stepped towards him and in response to my advance he stepped back. We both stood still. It reminded me of a mirror, our appearances and expressions did not match up but our stances did.

"You don't need to apologize, you know."

"I was worried that if I didn't you would throw a fit, so…Is there any reason for you being reasonable this afternoon?" He teased, and I saw a crooked smile curve the corner of his lips up. My heart began to throb in my chest from this simple smile. There was no reason for me to react this way…Except for the fact that he was beautiful, intelligent, charming, and very possibly had no heartbeat. Suddenly, my mind began to pull the pieces together. The sparkling, lack of heart beats…The odd color of his and his families eyes. The Cullens were definitely hiding something, and I knew at that moment that whatever these too perfect creatures were, they were not human.

"Bella?" Edward's voice made me aware that he noticed my vacant expression. I quickly pulled together my former facial expression, but it was not as easy.

I was not sure how to bring the matter of my discovery up, but then again maybe I didn't need to. Did I really care what he was? Or whatever he was hiding from everyone? As curious as I was, I knew that my world would not end if I didn't know. There was always a more appropriate time to ask….But when would I get another chance like this?

"Edward, I have a question."

He remained silent, and he visibly tensed. I took it as an 'okay, continue.'

"I know you are hiding something." I admitted, staring him down.

" That isn't a question." Edward struck back almost instantly, good. He was not denying it, that was a start. Maybe getting my answers would be easier than I predicted…

"I know. But…My question is what? I know it was you who saved me and I was not delusional when I saw you." I began, feeling more confident, but scared as well. What if I was going to find my answer? Would he keep his distance again? Not that he could escape me from this island, but I loathed the idea of not being ignored by him again.

"You were sparkling, and when you held me I didn't hear a heartbeat. Call me crazy, but I don't think that normal people walk around without a beating heart."

"Bella, what are you saying." He snapped, his eyes glowering at me with such hate that a knot began to form in my stomach. I attempted to keep a poker face, and continue on but instead I sighed an audible sigh and hammered my eyes shut. It was easier to talk to him when I didn't have to look at him.

"I am saying Edward, that you are hiding something. I want to know what it is." I was stunned by the strength in my voice and how when I opened by eyes his expression cooled.

"We are not alive. In a sense, atleast."

He heard my intake of breathe and I recollected my thoughts. "Are you zombies?" I inquired. I never saw zombies as pale and gorgeous beings, I had envisioned them as more as patched and grotesque.

"No, not zombies.But you are on the right track."

I stood in front of him in silence, trying to make sense of his words. "So you are not human."

"No."

"Neither is your family."

"No."

"Alright." I finished in finality, nodding to myself. I was not scared, I had come to terms with the fact that the Cullens were not like everyone else. Well, this solved it.

"You aren't scared?"

"Not necessarily. Why?"

"You aren't _upset _that we aren't human? That _I_ am a vampire?" I heard his voice increase in volume and I shrunk back slightly from his fury.

"Is that what you are?" I checked, straightening my posture. Edward didn't seem to like my reaction.

"That's not the point!"

"No."

"No? No you are not upset or..?" He trailed off, the infuriation still predominant in his velvet voice.

"No, I am not upset. To be honest I don't care."

"_You don't care?"_

"Not particularly. It's not as if you are evil."

"Oh?"

"If you were…If any of you were why would you try so hard to fit in? Vampires live off of blood, last I checked." Once again, Edward did not speak, he just stared at me. "You haven't eaten anyone here, right?" I gazed back at him, and even now I could not fear him. No matter what he was, he would always be Edward.

"No, I haven't. Our diet differs from others….We _try_ to change what we are." There was a pause and the skin on his fists tightened around the bone. "I don't want to be a monster." The vampire who wanted to be good, I couldn't see Edward as evil or as a monster. He wasn't and it befuddled me how he could have called himself that.

I closed the gap by a few steps and he mirrored my action again by stepping back. I had my hand half extended outwards, with an expression that must have been between astonishment and uncertainty. I slowly lowered my hand, when he stepped back yet another step I felt as if I had been electrocuted. It was illogical, and I couldn't make sense of it. "You aren't bad." I told him, my voice barely over a low whisper.

"You're wrong." Edward said curtly, and I had a feeling this discussion was coming to an end.

"Let me be the judge of that."

"BELLA!" I heard Jacob's voice from the distance and a soft wind breezed passed the premise when I revolved to see him. The waves knocked and crashed against the shore and added to the sudden rush of noise that filled my head. I turned my head to see Edward, but he was gone. "Bella…" I heard Jacob's voice and he was closer now, he was huffing and puffing from the travel from his ground to mine-er- the Cullens. I noticed at that moment that Jacob was not alone. Instead there were eight other faces that I recognized, all very youthful. Mike, Jessica, Angela, Quil, Embry, Kaleb, Tyler, and Lauren. Oh no….Don't tell me…

"Sorry, they came with the package." Jacob murmured for only my hearing and I sighed. I really wished no one had seen that….Or heard about it.

"Are you okay, Bella?" The lanky Native American boy asked me, he stood beside a petite yet muscular boy who was of the same ethnicity. Apart from the completely diverse body style, they also had different faces that I recognized right away. Embry Call and Quil Aterea, I liked them. Not nearly as much as Jacob, but without a doubt more than some of the others that joined the mob on the shore. I was being attacked!

After an entire hour of '_Bella what happened?' 'Bella are you okay?' 'Are you sure you are alright?' _ The majority left, who were not satisfied with my answers. Lauren looked oddly smug when she left, and I found myself once again beside three of the boys. Mike, Kaleb, and Jacob. In my last experience with the boys, they did not exactly 'play nice.'

"Hey, I'm going to head off to get some water and then I may go back to sleep." Okay, so maybe I just wanted to be alone for a little. As much as I enjoyed Jacob's company, it was difficult to talk to him when there were two other guys grabbing at chances to steal my attention.

"I'll go with you." Mike offered, and when I looked at him and heard his hopeful voice I couldn't help but imagine an over enthusiastic puppy.

"Um, it's okay. I will see you guys later."

"Later Bells." Jacob strode towards me and without warning, hugged me. When he let go, I could have sworn there was a smirk plastered to his face.

The other two boys mumbled their goodbyes and left along with Jacob who appeared more radiant and superior from my perspective.

Instead of going to find water, I ambled directly to the tent. I criss crossed my legs and sat inside, just sitting. I had a feeling that leaving without anyone's approval would get me into more trouble with Edward…Then again I had a right to leave. He never said I had to 'stay in the area.' What the sad part about this was that I had a feeling I was not here for my own health or safety, but waiting for Edward.

"You are still here?" Edward's voice alerted me of his presence. He didn't sound angry…But I couldn't be sure until I saw his face. That usually gave me a good indication whether or not he was willing to cope with me. Vexing a livid vampire may not have been the most ingenius idea.

"Are you….Upset?" I questioned, stepping out of the small space. In his pallor hands I noticed an assortment of wild flowers from deep violet and sky blue to sunny yellow and white daisies. I inhaled a gasp, as my eyes combed the flowers.

"No, actually I am not." Edward said, an impish grin lighting up his face. I could only guess that he was smiling out of my momentary shock or that he had something on me that I didn't know. Skeptism was plain on my face as I stepped closer.

" Some of these are for you. I will gladly give them to after I show you something." Alright, so maybe I was right about the 'surprise' I didn't like surprises. Paranoia stirred inside me as I folded my arms.

"So, you are bribing me with flowers?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That is the basis of it, yes." His answering smile was blinding and I had to remind myself to breathe. At times I wondered if he knew exactly how much of an effect he had on me. I _hoped_ he was oblivious to that. "Are you nervous going somewhere with a vampire?" He queried, a cynic look crossing his flawless face.

"No" I replied too quickly and he smiled again, stunning my mind. "Fine, but I am only coming because I am interested in what you are hiding." I warned him, but that didn't seem to dampen his radiant mood.

Reluctantly, Edward extended his hand out towards me with a measured look. "I don't want you to get lost. You are going to have to keep up until a certain point. My heart almost leapt out of my chest when I took his hand, and I blushed in response to the overreaction of it. It was silly, more than silly.

**Note: I am stopping here…Because I don't want to write seven pages. This one was six on WORD and…Yeah. Not feeling too good right now. :( I hope you have a good day. :) **

**Also, I am about to start a new story for "Twilight" expect that very soon, like tomorrow or the day after. Thank you :)**


	13. Tainted Love

Isabella Swan POV

This was proving to be a long walk. Edward may not have seen it that way, but I did. I could have sworn that it had been hours since he walked me into the dense forest. The sun was beginning to set and my knees were giving up on me. Every so often I would find myself tripping over a thick twisted root, but thanks to Edward, he pulled me up by the hand he held in the knick of time. I blushed every so often and when I acted like a bumbling oaf, but he didn't seem to mind. Actually, as we talked I felt as if he enjoyed seeing my embarrassment. There were a few times were I heard him laugh, and instead of laughing myself I just ogled. Once or twice I would make a witty comment, but to spoil my intelligence he came up with one to outmatch mine. My face fell into full pout mode and he would shake his head.

"Are you about ready to stop falling over yourself?" Edward questioned, a smirk noticeable on his face as he turned to see my reaction.

"Do I have any other choice than to walk?" I sighed, and he released his icy hand from my too warm.

"Yes, you do actually. Here, I'll give you a lift." I heard the amusement and excitement in his voice and I rose an eyebrow in skeptism.

"I'm kind of heavy."

"Just get on my back Bella." He commanded, and I could almost hear his eyes roll.

"You asked for it." I threatened, my heart pulsing fresh blood into my veins much too quickly for my liking. Or his, I'd bet. I wrapped my arms around his frigid neck and rested my chin on his shoulder. As soon as I did, I rapidly raised my head to that it was no longer touching him. I was either a) incredibly stupid or b) hopelessly lost. There were feelings for him that I didn't quite understand, I knew I _liked_ him but I was not sure just how _much_. Never the less, I knew my action was not right, not for someone who was now in a sense a 'friend.' I didn't like that label for him though, from my perspective he seemed like something more…No, no…I was being dim-witted.

"Don't forget your legs. I wouldn't want them broken afterwards." He advised me, and I obliged wrapping my legs around his waist, still a bit cynic on why he said 'broken'. I realized why he said that almost automatically. We were flying, the hollow trees and fallen leaves disappeared from sight and were replaced by pure colors. Just blurs to my 'unadapted' eyes. I couldn't find the courage to close my eyes, because if I shut my eyes now I had a feeling that it would only hurt so much more if he ran into a tree. God, was I going to die? Die from a simple piggyback?! Eventually, I found that the motion sickness was too much to bare and I hammered my eyes to a close.

"Bella, we are here." Edward's exhilarated voice informed me, and I could not move, my arms and legs were permanently glued to his body. "Bella?" He checked, his voice wary now.

"I think I'm stuck. Um…Could I have some help?"

"Oh.." Edward's hands unlocked my arms from his neck first, breaking their grip easily. My legs unwound themselves weakly before he even had the chance to touch them. I was thankful for that, after all I _really_ did not want help controlling my own legs. Holding me up by my wrists, he lowered me so that I was laying on cool grass. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes to see a blameworthy Edward looming to the side of me. Lowering himself to his knees, he crushed his marble lips together. "I'm sorry. Maybe I should have waited…"

"No, no. It was…Nice."

"Nice?" He laughed a '_yeah right_' kind of laugh that made me smile weakly.

"Can I lay here for a little while? I am feeling a bit woozy."

"Certainly."

Edward laid down beside me with his arms folded behind his head, roughly two feet away so that we were not touching. I had my head resting on the semi-damp grass and it felt amazing against my skin. The sky was lavender, light salmon, orange, and almost every color as the sun set. Every so often the sun would peek over the trees and a stray ray would hit Edward's skin shooting gem-like sparkles off of it. I reached out my hand, carefully, and touched his hand with my finger tips. I couldn't feel him shy away from my touch so I rested the palm of my hand on his. Edward was extraordinarily freezing, but that was to be expected wasn't it? I did not hate the coldness of his skin at all anyways. I scooted closer to him and for a moment, by his shifting slightly, I thought he was going to move away. Instead he rolled his shoulders, a bit too casually. I had the irking notion that he was thinking about moving. I wanted to be close to him, but at times I felt as if he desired the opposite. By letting me touch his hand was he just being polite as to not hurt my feelings? I could….Kind of see that. The bouquet of flowers that Edward once held was now withered to nothing but a feet roots and half-dead flowers from the run. When I noticed this, he seemed to see that as well.

"I am sorry about the flowers, there goes your motivation."

"I told you I came out here to see what the surprise was."

"Hm…As for the surprise, are you ready to see it or not?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Sort of…I was hesitant to the idea of moving from where I was beside Edward. I could not even remember my nightmare, I was much too distracted to even think of it at this moment.

Before I stood up, Edward was in front of me in the blink of an eye, literally. I stared at his golden eyes in confusion as well as his hand and then when I gained enough sense that he was trying to be a 'gentleman' I eagerly took his hand and permitted him to help me up. Instead of me even getting up, he practically lifted me from the cool ground as if I weighed nothing. As soon as I was upright, he released my hand in yet another invisibly quick movement.

"Thanks." I murmured, using my hand to hold my arm as we ambled towards noises. Noises that were loud, but increasing in volume each yard. I was curious to what he was leading me towards, yet I managed to keep my mouth glued shut. I didn't want to spoil the silence unless he broke it first. It was one of those idiotic child things that children did. It was just as bad as sticking your tongue out at someone and then turning around before they saw you.

We arrived at a cliff, one with soft grass springing up from the ground as well as dark capped waves rolling at the bottom. I was afraid to look, but I didn't have to. What caught my attention more than the stunning scenery was the large sleek wooden cross with inscriptions written on it. Edward hung behind me, as I slowly, clumsily wandered towards the cross. When I was within spitting distance, I noticed the engraving on it. I felt like crying, but instead I fell to my knees with wide eyes, rimmed with a thin layer of tears that I scarcely restrained. My hands seized my face as I recollected all of my thoughts.

"Edward…Edward." I blubbered his name, wiping away the tears that streaked down my face.

"I thought she deserved a burial, or at least a tombstone. From what I had heard she was an amazing woman. Are you…Upset?" Edward said, and I could tell he was behind me as I knelt on the floor. I stifled the tears long enough to face him without looking like a complete emotional wreck. "No, Edward, not at all. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me….Edward thank you." I shut up so I would not ramble.

I revolved to see the cross again and allowed my weak knees to bend so my hand could glide across it. The surface was smoother than I first assumed and the way it was crafted out of mere wood made me even more touched by what he did.

"I was hoping…That this could be a way of sending her off. That was one of the reasons I brought the flowers." Edward explained, kneeling beside me with a new hand full of vibrantly colored flowers. With his free hand, he wiped a tear from the side of my face gingerly. I nodded, speechless and took the flowers. Being my frame, Edward aided me in rising as we stood in front of the tombstone. "My Mom was an amazing woman…She-She took care of me when I was a child, and even when I was older. Even after all of the wacky things she did, after all of her little mistakes, it only made me love her more. She made life interesting…And…I learned so much from her…She was more than my Mom, she was my best friend. I wish that I could have taken her place." I stopped and leaned into Edward, who put his arm around me. "I love you Mom." I laid half of the flowers in front of the cross and embraced Edward's waist, crying into his chest.

"Although I have never met Renee' Dwyer, from what I have heard she was an extraordinary woman. I could only imagine what it would have been like to raise a child on her own. Let alone how she managed to raise such a wonderful girl. I know she is proud of her daughter and wherever she is, is still watching over her. Thank you, Renee' Dwyer." Edward's words made me clutch myself to him when he finished. "Thank you." I whispered against him, liberating him from my grip as I walked towards the cliff's brink. "I will never forget you." I whispered in a broken voice, throwing the last of the flowers off the cliff where they fell as if suspended on wires for a moment.

I stood there, looking at the waves for a good time. Edward didn't disturb me, and I was grateful for his patience.

When I was ready, I inhaled deeply and rubbed my wrist across my face, clearing all left over tears. "Thank you, thank you so much." I said again, a new strength building inside of me. I felt weak, yet more powerful from this experience. I would think about Renee for the night, but I wouldn't cry. I had done enough of that for the day. "Bella, she deserved it. You and I know that." Edward reassured me, and without even a warning, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder again, letting me use him as a crutch. "I think I will be better now.You don't have to pretend to care for me." I said, not wanting him to feel obligated to comfort me.

" I'm not pretending Bella." He corrected me, and stopped walking so that he could stand in front of me. "I do care for you…I may even love you." His words made my mind double take and freeze. This was a bit too much to take in at the moment, I had just finished sending my Mom officially and now Edward confessed he loved me? As elated as I was…It took more than a few minutes for me to even grasp this absurd idea.

Edward took my blank expression as horror and backed away from me. "I'm sorry. That was out of line." Instead of staying still, I touched his face with the tips of my fingers. "No, it wasn't." I stood up on my tip-toes to kiss him, but he did not advance as I had. "Bella, I can't." His hands restrained me from going forward as he spoke.

I felt unwanted that very second. As if he had taken my heart and stomped on it incessantly, I had never made myself quite so vulnerable. "You just told me you loved me…But you won't kiss me?" I queried, my face taking on the pained, bemused expression that proved my Mother's open book theory.

"Trust me, it is better that way."

"Better what way, Edward?"

"I will walk you back to camp…"

"No, I can walk myself." I retaliated, and shook my arms and body enough so that he would release me. Of course he didn't.

"Let go of me."

"Bella, you don't even know the way back."

"I will find my way."

"No, you won't-"

"Look, it was the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for to have made a place for Renee', but I don't want you to be anywhere near me. Now let me go, Edward." His name left a bitter sweet taste in my mouth, but my words eventually worked as he let me go.

When the tears in my eyes began to sting, I sprinted into the dead forest, not daring to look back.


	14. Yet another darn note Read please

Yet another random note from Mystified Ice:

**Yet another random note from Mystified Ice: **

Hey guys, I know I just sent out a note like two or three days ago, but I have some other stuff I just want to hammer out because I don't want to mention them in the future.

First off, I do not own Twilight or LOST, obviously.

Second, critique my writing! Or just point out a flaw or two in my plot or chapter. :)

I think that the suspense is warring down for now and it makes the story slightly monotonous, but that is why I put in some of those 'Edward/Bella' moments as well as ''Jacob/Bella' if you don't like those tell me how to improve them or something. But expect lots of action in future chapters. Don't forget 'The Others' as well as the 'Monster' and so many other little fun things. :

Thirdly, I had a story that I wanted to create, but sadly majority of the good ideas were taken and I REFUSED to make the Cullens human mainly because they are meant to be Vampires. So, I found/find myself at an impasse for a good romancy/comedic story that involves the Cullens remaining human and Bella still being her little human self. –Takes a sip of chocolate milk- MOM STOCKED UP ON MILK! :)!! Random…Anyways..Yeah if anyone has an idea that they wouldn't mind me 'borrowing' (See how loosely I use the word 'borrow' lol) then please let me know because the little well in my head if dry.

Original Ideas

Finding Emmett – Where a clown fish ,Bella, embarks on a mission to find her son, Emmett and meets Edward the forgetful vampiric fish as well as many other fishy/corky characters such as the loose sea turtle Alice and the sharks; Erik, Mike, and Tyler.

Polar Bears – 'The Cullens' a band of vampires who believe they are ten year old rock stars attempt to save the polar bears as well as the Earth from global warming with the help of Isabella Swan a spunky violinist and the power of **SONG!**

Bella and Friends – Bella the purple dinosaur plays with the teenagers of Forks in an attempt to raise their spirits. Can our magical dinosaur cheer up Edward Cullen?

Cullen Idol – A panel of judges; Edward, Alice, and Emmett sit through terrifyingly horrible auditions of people singing until they can find America's next favorite singer just because they can.

No, these are not my ideas, lol. If you did not realize that after 'Polar Bears' then maybe a trip to the optometrist is a good ole' idea. But yes, I had a few ideas that were decent, but I was kind of confused whether anyone would read them or if they would stay true to the characters. One of my real ideas was actually to mix The Taming of the Shrew/10 Things I Hate About You with Twilight, but then it would come out kind of funky. That is what I thought atleast. Anyways, help is much appreciated! :)

**This ends my tedious note for the day, expect chapter 13 of "Find Me" either later tonight or tomorrow. **

- _Mystified Ice_


	15. Fear

Edward Cullen POV

Edward Cullen POV

I watched Bella as she stood by the periphery of the cliff, staring down at the watery depths below. I wanted to let her have time to sort everything out, after all of her dreams of Renee' I knew that this was what she needed. Interrupting her with an embrace or words would be no good when this was a moment of parting. Her mahogany hair whipped in the wind blowing the scent towards me. A pool of venom seeped into my mouth and I hurriedly swallowed it. Focus. Bella was not my kill; she was a sincere clumsy human that had a life. I valued that life, much more than a monster should have.

I had realized yesterday that there were deep feelings I held for this girl, ones that would be the death of the both of us if I pursued an intimate relationship with Bella. The friendship alone was life threatening to her, I wasn't allowing that at first yet here I stood trying to support her as well as any friend could at a life crisis such as this. This could not be enough? How much more could I take away from this poor girl? I had been selfish enough to desire and grab at the friendship, but I knew I had wanted something more than a fine and dandy familiarity. There was nothing more disgusting or revolting on this island than me, I seized at anything and everything I wanted and never gave back in equality.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Bella's voice pulled me from my reverie, forcing me to concentrate on her. She seemed slightly less frail at heart to me, gazing at her beautiful, pale face I could tell that I was right to allow her to indulge in her thoughts and memories. I was not completely certain if she was right in mind due to the fact that this was an emotional period of time for her. "Bella, she deserved it. You and I know that." I lectured her lightly, the way she looked at me now was as if she were staring at a saint.

I was no saint.

The weakness of her knees as they wobbled made me nervous and I wrapped an arm beneath hers and over her shoulders so that she would not fall. She was already less coordinated than ninety eight percent of the people in the world, I couldn't begin to comprehend how many times Bella would fall flat on her face each hour. My action had also been extremely narcissistic; I wanted to hold her in my arms again and keep her to myself, never wanting to let her go. "I think I will be better now. You don't have to pretend to care for me." _Pretend?_ Was that what she thought I was doing? Did this girl have the slightest inkling how much I cared for her? How much I truly _loved_ her? I was automatically determined to tell her otherwise, I would prove her naive words erroneous. "I'm not pretending, Bella." I righted her, unwinding my arm from around her to station my hands on her breakable shoulders. I attempted to sound somewhat casual…But there was an edge of seriousness that managed to slip into my words. I wanted her to understand, to understand how much I had grown just by being around her.

"I do care for you…I may even love you." _You imbecile! What happened to the plan? The one where you kept Bella from harms way? You were supposed to befriend her, nothing more you dolt! _A voice in my head went off like an alarm, upbraiding me severely. I paled from the thoughts and stepped away from Bella. I could have very well ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me. A friendship with her was better than nothing, and now? The expression scrawled on her face made the fear hit home. " I'm sorry that was out of line." I said, my tone surprisingly stable. I had to secure what relationship I had with her, even if it would be better if there was no 'good blood' between us, I didn't want to lose her. What I had not expected was that Bella moved forward enough so that her finger tips touched my cheek. I could have died a happy man now. The way she gazed up at me with those innocent brown eyes, her blessed touch…I had never seen her touch Jacob this way. Had she wanted me in another sense? The way I wanted her aside from the blood lust? I knew what was coming next, after living in a home with three pairs of couples and living for over a hundred years. Her head came dangerously close to mine and the saccharine scent of her breathe could have knocked me to an unconscious state. Venom began to build in my mouth again and I gaped at her with torn eyes. Bella couldn't want me. I had to keep her safe, and I did not want her kissing me now. She had just said a final goodbye to her Mother, there was a possibility that it was not me she really desired. Bella must have made herself think she needed this now. I was not going to take advantage of her when she was not well emotionally.

I leaned my head away slightly and tightened my grip on her shoulders warily.

When she realized what was happening, I saw a heart wrenching face in front of me. Baffled, anguished eyes were fixated on me it reminded me of when someone was just electrocuted by a stingray. "You just told me you loved me…But you won't kiss me?" She asked, her voice sounding less agonized and more confused as well as stubborn.

"Trust me, it is better that way." I reassured her, deluding myself in the process.

"Better what way, Edward?" The anger began to reign over in her voice as well as that headstrong manner of thinking, or atleast I believed.

" I will walk you back to camp…" I shot to change the topic, knowing that it would be a useless effort.

"No, I can walk myself." She retaliated, poison seeping through her words. She struggled under my clasp throwing her elbows in random directions. "Let go of me." She growled, glowering at me with such hatred that I felt my heart sink.

"Bella, you don't know the way back." I told her, loosing momentum. I had to keep myself from being affected by her, there had to be some sort of method!

"I will find my way."

"No. You won't-"

"Look, it was the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for to have made a place for Renee', but I don't want you to be anywhere near me. Now let me go, Edward." She didn't want me? Not even as a friend? Why was it when I tried to do the right thing that it ended up hurting not only me but people surrounding me? God damn it, was this how it was supposed to be? Whoever was out to get me had done a fantastic job. My hands fell from her shoulders, and at that she sprinted off into the forest. The love of my existence did not even want to see my face…She hated me. I felt like someone had given me a dirty blow to the stomach. It rammed into me with such force that I found myself gasping for air. Pathetic, a suffocating vampire.

How could this have occurred?

How could I have let myself become so weak?

How could I be in her power of all people!

My dead eyes stared in the path that she had taken, searching for any sign of her figure. I could not leave her alone in the forest, there were threats that lied in the unknown. With peculiarly lifeless legs, I raced through the dense wood.

Isabella Swan POV

The tears continued to drip down my cheeks while I stumbled and elbowed my way through the forest. Treacherous roots slowed me down every so often, tripping me. I had to hurry. Because if I didn't I would have to face _him_ again. I highly doubted that he would prohibit himself from coming to find me. Or not. Why would he care for me? He had just made it perfectly clear that he did not want me. I understood that and had seen it coming a mile away, but it hurt all the same. Maybe I would be lucky and he wouldn't find me. Him and his stupid vampire nose…And him and his stupid vampire speed, and his stupid vampire powers.

What I hated the most was the fact that no matter what I did, I knew that I could never hate Edward.

Eventually, a root trapped my ankle and I toppled over into the mud and leaves. Rain began to cascade from the clouds, dampening everything in sight as well as darkening it with the coming of night. A tree that loomed over me did not provide much shelter from the storm, but I didn't care. I carried myself to the tree and leaned against it instead of balling up on the ground. I had a feeling that the rain would make it more difficult to find me, my scent and tracks would be washed away soon enough. There would be no angel coming for me.

I heard something slither through the wild bushes in front of me. The sound reminded me of an insect's chattering. I heard the noise again. It seemed to be closing in on me now. I ran through my options in attacking or defending. I had absolutely no weapons, so fighting was ruled out automatically. Then running had two defaults; I was physically drained and even if I wasn't my legs would not carry me very far before I fell.

My options were slim to none and as I leaned against the tree my eyes raked the area around me for some kind of tool. Another insect like noise rattled through the area sending shivers down my spine.

"Bella." Someone's sigh of relief caught my attention as I gawked at them horrorstruck. "E-Edward." I tried to warn him, my body shaking uncontrollably.

"Bella, calm down. I won't hurt you…"

"EDWARD!" I shrieked, the insect's cry muffling my voice as it wormed behind Edward coiling it's claw around him. My first instinct was to run to him and try and save him. I was intending to do whatever I could to save him. "Stand still!" He snarled, and I obeyed and watched the silvery snake like creature drag him away from me.


	16. The Dance

Note: Sorry about the delay, I know I usually get a new chapter up every day, but that may change to every two/three days beca

**Note: Sorry about the delay, I know I usually get a new chapter up every day, but that may change to every two/three days because I am now not only suffering from the sniffles, but also my head has started to warm over to the point I think I am in Hell. Lol. Excuses, excuses. I'll try getting as many out as possible a week, but no promises. –Sounds so full of herself- Ha ha. :B **

_By the way, Bella is somewhat like Claire in her dreams, she sees things. It ends up being extremely symbolic and if you could not tell from the last chapter the "silver snake" was the "viper" in her last dream. Once again, I do not own LOST or Twilight. I am only responsible for what happens to the characters as well as the ones I created. _

_--_

B-POV

"NO!" I screeched, after I regained all of the sense I had lost when watching the creature slip away with Edward in it's clutches. I was not sure what it was, but it looked almost like a robotic viper. His too beautiful voice replayed his last words in my head repeatedly.

"_Stand still!"_

I would have never stayed where I was if he had not spoken to me like that. I was frozen in place, petrified to move as whatever it was dragged him away. Why couldn't it have been me? Edward…Edward. My savior, my angel, why was it him that had to be taken instead of me? For the third time, he saved me and it drove me insane.

"EDWARD! Come back! Come back to me!" I shouted hopelessly, clutching the back of my scalp. "Please…" I whimpered pathetically. I missed him, I wanted him back with me so he could hold me like he had earlier, telling me that everything would be alright and that he was there for me. There was a horrible pain increasing in my chest, splintering my heart. I blubbered his name without rationally thinking through my cause.

He couldn't be gone. It was an impossibility.

And so I walked on, with dead legs maladroitly carrying me forward.

_It should have been me._

_It should have been me. _

The voice in my head continued to chant lifelessly, echoing through every wall in my head. Edward was one of the most decent, kind, intelligent people I had ever met. I never cared if he was a vampire. I didn't even care if he wanted me gone. I loved him.

My search for nothing went on for hours while the night fell upon me, deepening in less vivid colors. The pale moon was no longer visible to my eyes, which symbolized that it was past ten or eleven wherever I was. I couldn't really care enough to make the distinction. All that was on my mind was Edward Cullen. How would I tell his family? Sweet, caring Esme? She would be heart broken. I could not even bare to think of how to tell her of all people, his own Mother.

Eventually a I tripped on something, and toppled to the ground. Whatever cause me to fall was hard, and it reminded me of a duffle bag. My aching body turned to inspect what I had fallen over with blank eyes.

A terrifyingly shrill shriek escaped my lips as I backed into a tree. It was a body, completely covered in blood and distorted.

The head was practically detached from the blood saturated body and there were patches of skin missing from the corpse. The deep blue eyes stared in my direction with a horrified feeling radiating from them as if they pierced through my soul. I raised my hands and smelled the iron and rust. I had splashes of his blood on my arms and legs, it sickened me to the point I began to gag.

Who could have done this to a body? _What_ could have? I had never seen such a horrendous sight in my entire life and here it laid before me. Too exposed and fresh in my memory.

What if this happened to Edward? I blanched at the very thought, a few tears streaked down my face soundlessly. I needed to find him. If he had suffered the same fate, I needed to at least find him.

And I was scared. If I had found him broken and crumpled on the ground like this I surely would not be able to move on. I had Jacob to come back to at camp, but would it matter? I would be coming back as a cowardice, one that would have been labeled as unresponsive and useless. Not even Jacob would want me back if I told them how I did not even attempt to save Edward.

Dancing men and women were in my line of sight now. They looked oddly familiar as they waltzed and dipped. All of the women were in dresses, being led by men who varied in outfits. I saw Edward, and I noticed him dancing with someone elegantly. Her coffee brown eyes seemed peculiarly dead as he danced with her. Beside them was a young boy, barely a year younger than them grasping a hold of the girl's hand and spun her slowly out of Edward's arms. They exchanged dirty glances and picked the dance up once more. I recognized the boy as Jacob once his head turned in my direction.

Another couple consisted of Elizabeth and Jasper. He dipped her and lowered his lips to her neck, and she automatically fell to the ground when Alice took a hold of Jasper's hand and led him away from the fallen woman. They did not seem romantically involved, but there was something in Jasper's eyes that made me wonder what he was after.

In the front was Kirk who simply conducted them all as if they were circus monkeys. As I watched this display, I felt completely confused as to what was going on. A few people strayed from the comatose dance and stared at one another. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Elizabeth, Kirk, Mike, Tobin, Loraine, Jacob, Edward…Everyone was there, engaged in the dance.

A darkness befell the area, leaving nothing but a black curtain over my eyes.

A cold pressure was against my cheeks and arms making me shiver slightly. My eyes opened to darkness and an ominous tree above me. The corpse in front of me was still there for my eyes to see. "You are awake." Someone's sigh made my eyes widen and my heart swell.

"E-Edward?" I quickly revolved in the strangers arms to see him, torn pants and shirtless.

"Bella, are you alright? Did anything happen to you?" He asked, his voice intense as he stared down at me. I couldn't find my lips while gazing upon him.

"Edward, you are alive?" I queried, he merely laughed a grim laugh.

"Well, if you consider a heartless being who walks around 'alive' then, yes. I suppose that would work. You didn't answer my question, Bella. Are you hurt?"

"No, but…A bit shaken up. I thought you were dead, Edward." The tears stung my eyes while I looked at him. Edward was alive. He didn't leave me. But, of course I was not only startled by his appearance. I was still in the confusion of the odd dream…I couldn't tell Edward now, or ever. He would think I was insane.

He nodded, examining my appearance and pursed his lips. I could tell he was holding his breathe due to the mass pool of blood in front of us as well as the spots on me. "You fell."

"Yes, but that happens on a daily basis, Edward. What happened? What _was_ that?"

"I think it was some sort of security system." He stated, leaving me baffled. "When it dragged me away from you, it was not designed to 'dispose' of _my_ kind. Whatever it was had no thoughts, not that I could hear. It must have been installed ages before we crashed."

"So, it did _that?_" I inquired, my voice strangled from the image of the corpse.

"Yes. From what it tried to do, I could tell it rips apart humans, or whatever it is supposed to dispose of. I can't be sure from where it came though." He seemed angered by this, I hesitantly placed my dirt encrusted hand on his too smooth cheek. I knew it was wrong to touch him, but I had wanted to so badly. "We need to tell the others." I said, and he did not withdraw from my touch. "I know, this is something everyone needs to know. We can not hide it from them." Edward touched my face with the tips of his fingers, brushing them from my temple to my jaw.

"I need to explain myself."

"About what?"

"You don't remember?" He sounded taken aback by my naive ness.

"Remember what?"

"Yesterday, Bella." Edward curtly told me, and I sighed not wanting to bring this subject up right after a life-threatening situation.

I waited.

**Note: For those of you who are "Lost Fanatics," yes I used the UK promo thing for the dance. I am not going to completely copy "Lost" but there are things in there that I just have to add because they are too awesome XD. **

**I will link the promo/dance thing to my profile so you can receive a better picture of what I was writing about. Yeeeah. I am weird. **


End file.
